Currents of Time
by Steve Edward
Summary: Captain Teletha Testarossa and the crew of the Tuatha de Danaan investigating an illegal research laboratory in the Western Pacific vanish from the sensors of Mithril advanced surveillance satellites and when no disaster buoy’s are launched it becomes a d
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter One

Currents of Time

By Steve Edward

Based on the original story by Shouji Gatou and the original animation series by Fumihiko Shimo, Koichi Chigira and Shouji Gatou, which these creative geniuses made Kaname Chidori, Sergeant Souska Sagara among the many in Full Metal Panic! come to life.

Author's note: TDD-2 does not exist in the current Full Metal Panic Universe. However if the name sounds familiar it is of a real person but who is no longer amongst us in this world. The Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 is named after famed military historian and author Samuel Eliot Morison (1887-1976) whose military books among others chronicled military history of many nations.

Story time line: The author has set the story line taking place in the 2030's.

Preface: Captain Teletha Testarossa and the crew of the Tuatha de Danaan investigating an illegal research laboratory in the Western Pacific vanish from the sensors of Mithril advanced surveillance satellites and when no disaster buoy's are launched it becomes a desperate race to find the missing submarine and as the captain and crew of the Samuel Eliot Morison soon find out, the Tuatha de Danaan is boarded by folks not too friendly and just who they are will stun the crews of both submarines as they each encounter their opposit selves when the Devil's Triangle is unleashed!

And now, Full Metal Panic!

Monday, 1900 Hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1, Dragon's Triangle

Commander Richard Mardukas turned away from the bridge display then addressed Captain Testarossa "Madam Captain. We have arrived in the area of the disturbances. Sonar is all clear, surface clear as well." Captain Testarossa replied "Very well commander. Initiate remote sweep with Exploration Turtles One and Two. Lieutenant Chidori?"

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori turned towards Tessa from her control station "Yes Madam Captain?" Captain Testarossa spoke "Follow prescribed search grid as assigned to Turtle One. Petty Officer Nelson, please do the same for Turtle Two." Both acknowledged the orders and Commander Mardukas announced "Launch hatch one and two open and flooded. Lieutenant Chidori and Petty Officer Nelson you may have your Turtles depart.

Under remote control the specially outfitted submersibles departed the Tuatha de Danaan and began a tedious search. Turtle Two, would make the first discovery and that of a wrecked and crumpled underwater installation after three hours. It would be Lieutenant Kaname Chidori who would announce the findings of Turtle One "Sensors confirm presence of a Lambda Drive Crystal power signature," then turning to Captain Testarossa she continued "Tessa! Magnetic field buildup! It is going to discharge!"

Captain Testarossa replied "Helm! Hard left rudder! Engines to maximum power! Get us out of here now!" as both Chidori and Nelson both issued orders to their remote controlled vessels to return in homing mode, the discharge took place enveloping the turtles first then traveling through the control cables surrounded the Tuatha de Danaan, then the world that the crew of the Tuatha de Danaan knew ceased to exist.

Monday, 2300 Hours, Melida Island Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Major Azura Roux braking the jeep to a halt in front of the Officers Quarters exited the vehicle followed by Ensign Aryl and Lieutenant Alice Wren. A Mithril Guard seeing the major approach buzzed the entry door to allow entry then coming to his feet spoke "Good evening Madam Major. Will you please sign in?"

Ignoring the guard, Roux broke into a run towards the elevator then replied "Later sergeant. We have business with Captain Simms!" The sergeant replied "Is the captain expecting you madam?" as the elevator doors slammed shut. Picking up the phone, the sergeant dialed the quarters of Captain Simms and spoke when a sleepy voice answered "Captain Simms? You have three visitors on the way up now sir. They refused to sign in." Captain Andrew Simms peeked at the hands of his divers watch and replied "Well that's just great; who are they?" The guard replied "Major Roux, Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl. All three looked like they would not take no for an answer. Do you want security to respond?" Andrew replying as his door was beginning to move from the pounding replied "Only if you hear gunfire. Thanks for the heads up, that will be all for now." Then hanging up Andrew called out "Ok I am up! Stop trying to break down the door!"

Tuesday, Current Time Unknown, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1, Position Unknown

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao struggled to manually open the water tight door while bracing her feet on the bulkhead while Sergeant Souska Sagara and Sergeant Kurz Weber on either side of her pushed and pulled on the activation lever. Melissa spoke "Ok, until we can get normal communications back work off the sound powered circuits. Weber, you will head aft and try engineering, and check for survivors. Sagara, you and me will head forward. I'll head for the hanger and you try to get to the bridge. What ever the hell happened has put us on the bottom. If we can muster enough people we can get damage control going and maybe get us upright. This list is not good for us at all." Sagara replied "Yes Sergeant Major," then with a squeal of metal the door clamps released and with sighs of relief of not finding water or flooding the trio split up.

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin winced, feeling a stab of pain from his arm. Examining himself, Andrei determined it was not broken but badly bruised and in the dimmed lights of the bridge he quickly surveyed his immediate surroundings.

Commander Mardukas lay slumped across from him with Captain Testarossa next to him, both appeared to be unconscious but he could see their respective chests rising and falling. Lieutenant Chidori nearly out of her chair, also unconscious her head on the console an expression of surprise frozen on her face. But Petty Officer Nelson who had been the remote operator of Turtle Two appeared to have not fared as well as the others and Andrei moving slowly about checking for life signs found Nelson dead. Andrei whispered a prayer and closed the sailor's open and lifeless eyes for the last time.

Commander Kalinin briefly looked at each data screen. All were blue with no data. Bracing himself, Andrei made his way to the aft section of the bridge to the central computer control console and lifting the unconscious crewman manning the station removed a data key from around his neck the inserting it into a nearby access port began to initiate a restart of all systems and while the massive computer of the Tuatha de Danaan began to restart, Andrei headed back forward to attend to Captain Testarossa.

Tuesday, 0300 Hours, Melida Island, Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

The glass enclosed conference room was a hub of activity. Commander Lewis Strong turned his attention towards it briefly then looked back at the Situation Room World Map, with a flashing icon. The icon labeled TDD-1 was bright red, and it marked the last known position of the Tuatha de Danaan. The intercom chirped then the voice of Captain Simms coming through the speaker said "Lewis? Anything yet?" as Commander Strong turned and looked up at Captain Simms who was observing him; he replied "No sir. We have tried every band including commercial VLF. Still no answer nor have we detected or picked up a disaster buoy signal."

Andrew closed the connection and then turning back to the conference table spoke "Ok, from the top again; all three of you." Andrew sitting back down across from Major Azura Roux folded his hands on the table as she spoke "Unlike my previous experience captain, this was more subdued. It would creep into my consciousness, if you will like an itch, but would fade away. There was no personality, no emotional level to it."

Doctor George Albert replied "Like a feeling of being sought or being drawn to it?" Azura replied "It was not seeking contact. It was more like broadcasting its former self. It was not something tangible you would want to physically hold, it was cold feeling."

Nine months ago, Captain Andrew Simms personally experienced something he never wanted to do again, and it occurred during a joint mission with Captain Testarossa to the Artic Circle to bring under control a run-away Lambda Driver Reactor. The crystal powering the reactor was later discovered to have an alien life form within.

Major Roux had been assigned as a replacement Chief Engineer of the Samuel Eliot Morison, but in truth using her position she wanted to acquire the Lambda Driver Crystal. Since that mission, Roux's true identity had become known. Azura was a early "Whispered" and now in her mid-30's, she was classed as a "Seeker" one that could detect or sense "occupied" Lambda Driver Crystals. But in her description it was a dead crystal, so why had she been able to detect it in the first place?

A week earlier, Captain Testarossa in a mission briefing advised that an underwater laboratory housing a small test facility had been discovered Southeast of Taiwan in the Philippine Sea. Andrew had not been informed by Major Roux who had notified Captain Testarossa of the possible discovery. Learning only then and arguing that he should take the mission minus any "Whispered" had been vetoed by Testarossa. He had later that day watched the Tuatha de Danaan set sail with trepidation and could only wish Testarossa the best of luck.

As a sailor Andrew had his share of superstitions when it came to the sea. Things happened at sea that was sometimes unexplainable and though he had sailed through the Philippine Sea many times both with the US Navy and with Mithril he avoided certain areas completely. Commander Drake Ward had ribbed him on occasion for it because he had seen Andrew do the same thing when they served together in the Atlantic.

Now he wondered if legend was rearing its ugly head again. Another matter that Captain Testarossa was looking into was a spat of disappearances involving both ships and several aircraft that just so happened to be in the same area as the facility. Before departure, Andrei had assured him that the Russians had halted any further testing of Lambda Driver Reactors since the last time had resulted in a significant but short term change to the earths magnetic fields and even its global weather.

The Dragon Triangle or Devils Sea as it was also known, the Asian equivalent of the infamous Bermuda Triangle had become highly active in terms of mysterious events taking place yet again. Now it may have claimed a victim that if its loss became known to certain military powers could trigger an all out treasure hunt for the remains of that vessel.

But where to look was the easy part. Melida Island had continually monitored Tuatha de Danaan up to the moment it had vanished. The so called Dragon Triangle, stretching from Miyake Island off the east coast of Japan, then in a line southeast to Yap Island then to Twain and back to Miyake was roughly the same size as that of its better known counterpart the Bermuda Triangle in the Atlantic off the East Coast of the United States. Still Andrew Simms suppositious or not would do his damnableness to find Tuatha de Danaan and its crew even if it took him the rest of his life to do it.

Addressing Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl, Captain Simms spoke "Ok from your perspectives what caused you both to sense that Tuatha de Danaan was in danger? And Lieutenant Wren, you said you had a brief merging with Tessa is that correct?"

Lieutenant Wren replied "I did not have a direct sense that Tuatha de Danaan was in danger until the brief merging and all I felt was intense fear, just like Aryl and it woke both of us up at the same time."

Ensign Aryl spoke "Captain, it was like we were sharing a dream together, but not from the same perspective. I was sitting at a console looking at readouts then my view changed and I saw Tessa." Lieutenant Wren replied "I saw Kaname, then my view changed and I was looking at the helm then after that everything went blank."

Major Azura Roux spoke "It was about the same time I had the highest sensitivity to the crystal, captain. The only explanation would be an intense energy release, similar to what was seen in the Artic Circle, nine months ago." Andrew spoke "So instead of being constrained it may have expanded beyond the projected field of influence?"

Roux replied "Yes captain."

Commander Ward spoke "A massive magnetic field release perhaps? If I remember correctly, Lieutenant Chidori was to be one of the operators for the survey turtles if they were launched. So something she saw in sensor telemetry alerted her. Very likely her warning to Tessa was both a mental and verbal. Then Tessa's reaction was to giving an order to the helm, but shoving a 45,000 ton of submarine out of danger does not happen quickly enough, no matter what maneuvering system you have. Tessa realized that as did Kaname and likely both were subconsciously screaming their heads off when what ever hit them did."

Major Roux replied "There is also the fact that no explosive detonation occurred anywhere near or on the last known position of the Tuatha de Danaan. This would seem to clearly signify that the surge was electrical in nature. Perhaps a system overload has taken place, and they are in an area that if such an event crippled them, and they ended up on the bottom they would still be well within the safety limits of the hull. Captain Simms, please I urge you to mount a rescue mission."

Captain Simms turned to Commander Ward then said "I've already made my decision. Drake, muster all hands for quarters at 0500 hours so that I can address them as a whole and give any a chance to consider first right of refusal before sailing. Major Roux?"

Azura stood and replied "Yes sir?" Andrew spoke "Prepare for loading four salvage and rescue sleds and have one additional turtle loaded. Can you prep it with the same sensor package that was used by the Danaan turtles?" The major replied "Yes sir, I can and I will have a special sensor pallet installed on the Morison in one hour." Andrew coming to his feet was stopped by Lieutenant Wren "Captain Simms?" as Andrew turned looking towards her "Yes, you and Aryl can go if you want to. Get ready for departure lieutenant."

Tuesday, 0600 Hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

"Attention all hands, commencing restart of Reactor One in 15 minutes." The voice of a crewman in Main Control echoed through the hanger as Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin made his way towards sickbay. Still listing the result of the Tuatha de Danaan coming to rest on an underwater slope, it was more of a minor inconvenience than one to be concerned with at least now.

Just how wide spread the effect of the magnetic field disturbance had been on the submarine was telling. What crewmembers that were able to perform their duties were having to check every single circuit breaker and fuse system onboard. The more critical circuits had come first and with many lighting systems out, the interior was dark, gloomy and cold in many areas.

The casualty list was a somber reminder too. Besides Petty Officer Nelson, nine others had died, with over ninety injuries and included in the casualty list was Captain Teletha Testarossa and Lieutenant Kaname Chidori, both still unconscious with eighteen others.

Pulling the heavy watertight door open and walking into the passageway, Kalinin encountered Sergeant Major Mao who instead of wearing a gun belt was wearing a tool belt.

The Sergeant Major acknowledged the Commander's presence "How is things forward sir?" Kalinin replied "Not too bad, but getting better as the hours progress. What's the status here Sergeant Major?" Mao running an electrical probe on an open breaker box replied "This section should be up in an hour; at least that is what main control told me. I am doing some final checks before they activate the power grid again." Kalinin nodded then continued towards sickbay.

Though nearly invisible to the human eye, the laser light flickered briefly its targets a group of Deep Ocean armored battle suites. There were six in all spaced apart so that no single suite if targeted and hit would affect the next. "Approaching upper hull entry, Madam Captain," spoke the lead combat suite. The woman's voice confident and firm, her eyes flicked across the heads-up display.

"Have you confirmed identification Sergeant Major?" as the lead suite touched down lightly, swiveled her sensors back towards their floating combat base the Tuatha de Danaan and replied "Yes Madam Captain. Either someone is playing a joke with us or there is another one of us we did not know about, but the entryway is stenciled TDD-1."

The woman's deep blue eyes showed neither surprise nor concern at hearing the report and she replied "Very well Sergeant Major, investigate at your leisure. Let's see what's inside that Toy Box shall we," then closing the connection Captain Kaname Chidori sat back in her chair and briefly closing her eyes waited for the combat team to make entry as her first officer returned with a tray of tea.

The woman set the tray on a nearby pedestal then spoke "Madam Captain, would you like your tea now?" Opening her eyes, Captain Chidori turned the command chair then said to her first officer "Commander Testarossa that would be nice thank you."

Sergeant Major Mao shut the electrical panel and paused briefly before moving. Looking to the overhead she wondered if she had heard something. Listening carefully and not hearing anything else, Mao shrugging her shoulders cranked on the wheel of the water tight door and opening it entered the hanger bay.

Turning to her left Mao saw a couple of the hanger crew staring at the diving chamber normally used for Deep Ocean combat suites and spoke "Hey guys what's up? One of the men pointed at the doorway to the chamber replied "Hey do you think that the Morison got here already?" Mao let go of the electrical probe and releasing her tool belt bolted towards the men "You idiots it took us three days and that was because we were snooping around! Get the heck away from that door now! We are being boarded! Alert the bridge!"

Mao knew that three combat diver suites could be sent out in each chamber. One group was in the starboard chamber and looking over to the distant port side chamber, the indicator lights were also showing that chamber in use as the announcement broke over the hanger speakers "All combat personnel to the hanger bay. Repel boarders. We are being boarded by unknowns. Repeat all available combat personnel to the hanger bay we are being boarded!"

Hopping onto a small tow tractor, Mao turned on the electric motor and sped towards the starboard diving chamber. She did not make it in time as the door opened, revealing a combat suite and its occupant a woman. The electric motor of the Gatling gun spun briefly as the operator leveled the weapon onto the tractor but the solider did not fire and Mao slamming the bakes on, skidded to a stop just a meter from the suite and looked up in shock at the occupant who was doing likewise at her, as each said simultaneously "Hey that's me?"

Tuesday, 0900 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Delayed two hours for an additional passenger, the submarine speeding towards the last known position of the Tuatha de Danaan while its crew made preparations for search and rescue; its captain and executive officer with the chief engineer in on the meeting by intercom were in consultations with their guest.

The Mithril Council had been adamant that Captain Simms delay his departure. The expert that was already enroute to Melida Island was to board and sail with the submarine and she was bringing additional equipment. Commander Drake Ward having read the name Doctor Brenda Little and her assortment of educational accomplishments had jokingly commented that they would have to prepare the guest quarters for a little old lady.

Captain Simms pacing in frustration on the dock had seen her transport vehicle arrive followed by two tractor trailer loads of equipment. Greeting the doctor on the pier and at first assuming she was Little's assistant and finding out otherwise turned towards Commander Ward and said "Well Drake help the little old lady onboard," as he viewed the trucks yelled out orders to get the equipment onboard.

Doctor Little viewing the briefing room monitor spoke "All of you should know that the control crystals in custody of Mithril also reacted at the moment the Tuatha de Danaan apparently for the lack of a better word vanished."

The video record playing was of the experiment carried out by Captain Simms nine months earlier in Engineering Lab One, when what is now known as Control Crystal Two reacted to Major Azura Roux's presence."

Commander Ward replied "How is that possible? They are in a heavily shielded underground facility a little more than 10,000 kilometers as the crow flies from where the Tuatha de Danaan was."

Doctor Little replied "That sir is something I am interested in as well. Chief Engineer Roux experienced a brief but strong aftereffect as did two other "Whispered's, and of course Major Roux is a "Seeker". She can sense an activated crystal at considerable distances, and I do recall her behavior when it happened before. Nevertheless, based on what we know and have observed it has to do with magnetic fields."

Major Roux spoke "I regret my original behavior Brenda, it was hard to ignore." Andrew turning in his chair raised an eyebrow then said "Like trying to kick your door down in the middle of the night doctor?" Brenda Little laughing lightly spoke "Actually it was more like interrupting lunch, saying that she needed to take Arbalest II to Melida because of a sudden emergency and leaving me with an empty storage hanger before I could say no."

Turning back to the monitor, Captain Simms brought up the area where the Tuatha de Danaan had gone missing, then freezing the flashing icon spoke "With the amount of equipment you brought with you I can assume besides being a search and rescue this will be scientific because Mithril wants to know what lead up to what occurred?"

Brenda replied "Yes and if at all possible recover Tuatha de Danaan and her crew. You have an advantage that Tessa did not and that is of the extra sensor equipment. The torpedo casings are Mk. 53's but instead of warheads contain miniaturized sensors capable of measuring magnetic, electrical and other parameters including salinity of the water and temperature. They will transmit the information through the wire control system or if the control wire is severed will transmit via underwater communication frequencies their findings."

Major Roux replied "You are aware that it may have been an underwater installation where the Lambda Driver Reactor Control Crystal was in operation?" Brenda replied "Yes Azura I am. Mithril believed that it is or was a Chinese supported and operated facility. However shortly before the Tuatha de Danaan arrived in the area, some kind of incident took place and the Chinese lost all communications with the facility. The discussions that have been taking place indicate that the Chinese government declined to send a ship or submarine to investigate since the facility was in international waters, and not wanting to draw attention to themselves unlike the Russians which caused all that havoc months earlier they abandoned the facility, apparently after remotely triggering a self-destruct."

Captain Simms spoke "They had a self-destruct option built-in?" Brenda unsmiling replied "Yes Captain Simms they did. If there were any scientists still alive, they died when it was triggered, but from our experience with studying the crystals they can survive a considerable amount of punishment and unless that explosive device that was used was directly under it, which I doubt considering what magnetic fields do to electrically operated triggers I think the only thing that happened was they imploded the lab structure or structures onto themselves; which leaves us with a Lambda Driver Reactor Control Crystal that is feeding off what is in the area."

Commander Ward spoke "Feeding off of what Doctor Little?" Brenda slowly turned her chair then said "Why magnetic and electrical fields of course. The crystal we are dealing with is not what one would call an intelligent crystal, and as Azura explained to you earlier it merely has a "ghost" of its former occupant who gave its last programming if you will and that is to gather energy."

Captain Simms replied "But no instructions to safely release it which results in a massive magnetic and electrical pulse." Brenda replied "That Captain Simms is the crux of the matter and which I believe may be responsible for both aircraft and vessels that have vanished from earth since man first recorded such events taking place."

Captain Simms looking up at the monitor replied "So we have crystals that can generate that kind of power? I know we use the much smaller crystals in the Lambda Driver System of the Arbalest class of Arms Slaves, which when properly directed by the operator through the interface system can generate a shield to deflect weapons because of the magnetic properties; however are you saying that there is a possibility that there are even larger control crystals that have yet to be discovered?"

Brenda typing on her keyboard brought forth a display of the earth and then spoke "Yes and the smaller crystals could conceivably trigger the hypothesized larger crystals. In essence captain, giving them a jump start like one would do when jumping a vehicle with a dead or low battery. Like the more infamous Bermuda Triangle, the Dragons Triangle or Devil's Sea as it is better known in Asia which we should be soon entering the epicenter of the disturbance shares the same characteristics as the Bermuda Triangle. Magnetic variations, disturbances with navigational equipment, and even time distortions; however none of these phenomenons have been proven to have caused any of the vanishings as they are still only theory. But there is one other concern. When one area misbehaves if you will the other area inevitably too follows suit," then as Doctor Little typed again on her keyboard Captain Simms observing the monitor replied "We know the myths that each were linked to each other, but in a direct perspective if one was to align the Bermuda Triangle with the opposite side of the globe, it would place the opposite end directly off the coast of Southeastern Australia and not in the Philippine Sea. So why is the Bermuda Triangle acting up?"

Doctor Little replied "Remember my analogy to jumping a dead battery? Remember the energy released had to go somewhere, magnetic or otherwise. About the moment the Tuatha de Danaan vanished, this peculiar display took place in the Triangle as viewed by satellite. The electrical discharges were incredible, but what was more interesting was that there was no weather in the immediate area of the discharges for nearly 600 kilometers. Don't you see Captain Simms? If there are control crystals even larger than the ones that we have found which do contain a life force, these large crystals have to be deep underwater and water conducts electricity as well as carries it."

Major Roux replying over the intercom said "Then that would make for one huge jumpstart," as Captain Simms looking none too happy spoke "And sailing or flying through that anomaly could really ruin your day and mine."

Tapping the intercom Captain Simms spoke "This is the captain, bring the boat to five knots in 15 minutes and Marcy please prep as many of the sensor equipped torpedo's as the good doctor wants. Azura meet me with the doctor on the bridge in 30 minutes." Doctor Little spoke "Are you concerned Captain Simms that what ever happened to the Tuatha de Danaan could happen to the Samuel Eliot Morison?"

Andrew replied "Doctor, the sister ship of this submarine which is just as advanced as we are and well armed as we are has vanished without even a disaster buoy being launched and we carry eight in all; yes dammit I am concerned and worried, but I am also hopeful we can find them and bring all of them back with us. You have studied the effects of the Lambda Driver and the reactor system associated with it. I hope that with all the brilliant minds we have onboard that we can make it transpire."

Doctor Little spoke "Make what transpire sir?" as Captain Simms leaned towards her he replied "Simple. When we get to where they were at last and they are not in pieces on the ocean floor then I want you to figure out a way toget usto where they went and when the time comesbringus both back from wherever they went." Turning and leaving, Captain Simms left the briefing room with Commander Ward leaving Doctor Little staring at the monitor.

Walking alongside Captain Simms, Commander Ward spoke "That is a rather high order Andrew." Simms glancing at his long time friend and executive officer replied "I am putting the shoe on the other foot. What if I had won the argument to take the original mission and instead of Tuatha de Danaan it was the Samuel Eliot Morison that vanished. Do you think that Teletha would stand idly by and do nothing? No she would not. She would be doing exactly what I am doing now and that is make an effort to find out what happened and if she has to move heaven and earth to bring us back she would do it too. I owe her and Mithril more than I can ever repay her, and by God I am to do anything and everything that I can to bring them back!"

Tuesday, 1100 Hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1, Alternate Reality

When Captain Teletha Testarossa woke up in her sickbay it was with a searing headache. Still lying on the bed she turned her head towards the other bed next to her and saw Lieutenant Kaname Chidori stirring as she too woke up and said "Lieutenant Chidori? Kaname can you hear me?"

A uniformed individual standing at the foot of her bed spoke "Quiet! Do not speak unless spoken to." Teletha's vision blurred but then cleared as she focused on the speaker, one of the mercenary soldiers that were among the Tuatha de Danaan's combat support teams. Teletha replied "Soldier? Do you not know who your commanding officer is?"

Fingering the bolt of his weapon then quickly racking and loading a live round and raising the weapon replied "Yes I do and it is not you, so shut up and lie down like a good little girl."

But another voice interrupted that of a woman who spoke "Sergeant! That will be enough. Wait outside." Teletha turning her head towards the sound of the voice looked on in shock as the owner appeared dressed similarly as the soldier came into view.

Dressed in black and in a mini-skirt no less was herself and as Teletha blinked in disbelief her other self spoke "So it is true. How interesting. The captain will enjoy this." Then Teletha's other self glanced at the other bed and spoke "And there is one of her as well, this could prove useful."

Teletha regaining her thoughts spoke "Just who are you and where are we?" The alternate Teletha replied "Why you are on your own boat of course of which you are captain at least for now, but as for where you are now that will be entirely up to my captain to inform you, and of course allow me to introduce myself. I am Commander Teletha Testarossa of the Eastern Naval Alliance. So who are you supposed to be?"

Teletha replied "I am Captain Teletha Testarossa of Mithril. Now may I see your commanding officer!" as the alternate Teletha ran the tip of her tongue over her lips replied "So I am a captain from where ever you came from. Well I am sure my captain, Captain Kaname Chidori will find that entertaining."

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori hearing her name replied "I am not a captain." The alternate Teletha smiled at Kaname and spoke "Well you may not be from where you came, but my dear Kaname is," then turning towards the outer area of the sickbay spoke "Guards! Take these two to the hanger immediately."

Sergeant Souska Sagara and Sergeant Kurz Weber sat on the deck of the hanger with legs crossed and arms behind their heads as prisoners. The gravity of the situation had set in and for some seeing their alternate selves had been too much. Several had tried reasoning with their alternates to no avail. To Souska it would have been like arguing with ones mirror image reflected in a mirror. Souska had seen both Sergeant Majors. Their sergeant major was trussed up and lying on her side gagged; the other looking down at her counter-part in glee seemingly enjoying the experience.

But the shock for the crew and even Souska was seeing their captain with her alternate. Teletha's tan uniform with its below the knee tailoring verses the alternate Teletha's uniform black uniform mini-skirt and the apparent differences of each in terms of their characteristic traits. Beside the uniform, the alternate Teletha was well armed, the side arms within easy each and her walk verse their Teletha was to him more physical as if she was flaunting herself. It was both disturbing to see and to accept.

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori under guard and walking behind the pair of Teletha's, stopped briefly looking through the crowded deck and finally seeing Souska tried to wave in acknowledgement, but the guards behind her would have nothing of it and shoved her onward as she protested out loud "Hey can't I at least tell someone I am ok?" and one guard replied "No you can't. No talking unless spoken to first, now move it or loose it!"

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin hidden within the ductwork viewed the hanger deck. The warning of the Tuatha de Danaan being boarded had given little time for him to evade what he viewed as enemy soldiers. Unable to make it to sickbay to try to help Captain Testarossa make her escape, Andrei continued to study their alternate selves.

He had not yet seen his alternate self or that of Commander Mardukas who had been separated from other crewmembers because of his rank. The alternate Teletha was completely different in both personality and her overall general behavior. She was in his mind acting more like that of a combat soldier and one willing to use her charms to get what she wanted.

But Andrei was not expecting what he observed next, when the alternate Kaname Chidori arrived in her captains shuttle.

The alarms sounding announced the arrival of the alternate Kaname as the inner door of docking bay 2 opened. A turtle sitting within the cradle turned and mated with the disembarkation platform.

The alternant Sergeant Major, Melissa Mao left her other self and approached the platform and rendering a salute spoke "Attention on deck! Tuatha de Danaan arriving!" then snapping to attention, brought her weapon to port arms as the shuttles hatch opened.

Sergeant Souska Sagara and Sergeant Kurz Weber seeing who stepped off the craft looked at each other then back to the platform.

Their alternate selves had appeared and with them came Captain Kaname Chidori, the tight fitting and very low cut black uniform rather noticeable. Lieutenant Kaname Chidori seeing her alternate self groaned "Oh my god any shorter…" then a guard tapped the muzzle of his weapon on her shoulder and said "One more word and that will be it! Do not disrespect our leader!" Kaname glancing at her Teletha then merging said "Leader? What do they mean by that?"

The reply was not expected by Kaname as the alternate Kaname spoke out loud from the bottom steps of the platform, "You should address that to me and not your captain." The alternate Teletha spoke "You heard her too Madam Captain?" as the alternate Kaname seeking Lieutenant Chidori made her way towards her counter-part replied "Yes I did. How interesting, so there are other "Whispered" as well."

Captain Chidori looking at her counter-part Lieutenant Chidori then kneeling down and placing her fingertips beneath Kaname's chin spoke "Our own mothers could not tell us apart." Then releasing her, the alternate Captain Chidori approached Captain Testarossa who had been joined by the alternate Teletha who spoke "She wears such a lame uniform. How can one move in such a thing," then without warning suddenly brandishing a knife slit the seam of Captain Testarossa's skirt then ripping it till it reached Captain Testarossa's waist. The alternate Kaname replied "Perhaps she had little use for running my dear." Standing, the alternate Kaname taking her arm around the alternate Teletha and planting a kiss on her forehead spoke "Now tell me, what you have found so far…"


	2. Chapter 2

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Two

Currents of Time

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, 1500 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Epicenter Devil's Sea

Doctor Brenda Little standing behind Lieutenant Alice Wren waited as the last sensor data was received from the modified Mk. 53 torpedo fired one hour earlier. Lieutenant Wren spoke "The sensor torpedo has reached the end of its run and has ceased to function; now streaming data for analysis."

Captain Simms waiting for the results studied the data on his mini-data terminal. The Devil's Sea or Dragon's Triangle like the Bermuda Triangle had continued to puzzle and frustrate military and civilian scientists alike since the 1940's when the Bermuda Triangle became infamous for the unexplained disappearance of a squadron of United States Navy TBM Avengers and later a search and rescue seaplane sent to look for the missing aircraft and of course the numerous events and unexplainable phenomena that still took place even inthe present day of the21st century.

The Asian brother or sister to the Bermuda Triangle dependent on one's point of view follows a line from Western Japan, north of Tokyo, to a point roughly at 145 degrees east and then turns west south west, past the Bonin Islands which include the islands of Guam and Yap, then west towards Taiwan before heading back to the Japanese mainland in a north north easterly direction.

In 1950 the Japanese government became so concerned over a rash of missing ships and even aircraft that they had declared the area off limits for a period of time but few if any heeded that declaration. Then in 1952 a research vessel, the Kaio Maru Number 5 which was sent by the Japanese government to investigate the troubled waters, vanished without a trace, and 22 crewmembers and 9 high ranking scientists from several Japanese universities were lost and never seen again. Andrew reading that particular information sat back and muttered "And now we have a 5 billion dollar submarine missing too. Go figure."

Doctor Little hearing Captain Simms speaking turned to him "Captain Simms? Did you say something?" Andrew realizing he had spoken out loud replied "Well doctor, I was just commenting over something I read. Sorry about that." Brenda seeing the data on the mini-terminal spoke "Yes, one of the many that have been reported lost and missing. However we have an advantage that those poor souls did not." Andrew replied "Technology and experience?" Brenda Little nodded "That too, but also the fact that we can safely bring forth a hypothesis that the Lambda Driver Crystals are what triggered the event."

Major Azura Roux spoke "Captain the crystals build up energy, which is gathered likely from their surroundings. In the case of the Chinese crystal, they stimulated it using a smaller power source. In the mean time, likely the crystal was drawing additional energy from the unstable magnetic fields and the electrical properties of the surrounding sea. Then it released it unexpectedly back into the surrounding structure containing it. After the self-destruct was activated it began absorbing energy however at an uncontrolled rate and then unfortunately something stimulated it. Consider that Captain Testarossa had deployed the turtles by remote control. They were still attached to the Tuatha de Danaan by their control cables when one making a close approach to the now destroyed facility gave it what the crystal was seeking and that was energy. The proverbial jump start in Doctor Little's own analogy."

Captain Simms replied "Ok let's say that did happen. We have a release of power, but there is no open atmosphere like at the Artic Circle. We have water; a good conduit of both electrical and magnetic properties and this region both tectonically unstable and subject to certain conditions creates and channels this energy because of the high iron content. Where did it all go pray tell?"

Doctor Little spoke "Part of it was channeled into the earth's crust while more was eventually and quickly dispersed by other means so it went via the magnetic fields of influence and found an outlet, which I displayed to you earlier and that was the Bermuda Triangle. Captain it is like a balancing act. If one is too full of energy, it will bleed off and feed the other and vice versa. But there readings from our last sensor torpedo tells us something and it is at certain prescribed intervals that there is an energy spike in this area, and it changes the magnetic fields as that pulse takes place. May we get closer now?"

Captain Simms replied "Ok doctor, and yes we will close with the epicenter however I want precautions taken. What can we do to prevent feeding that crystal if that is indeed has caused this event and have you begun to figure out what happened to the Tuatha de Danaan?"

Doctor Little replied "I'll work with your chief engineer and one other. I also need Ensign Aryl too. As to avoiding a trigger event, until I can run certain tests just don't put us directly over that facility and as for the Tuatha de Danaan, well I have a theory and until I can do the mathematics it is just that. But please get us closer, that is all I ask."

Andrew replied "Getting close will not be a problem. Lieutenant Wren, Ensign Aryl get cracking with Doctor Little. Major?"

Major Roux turned and replied "Yes sir?" Captain Simms spoke "Will the spare Arbalest crystals be a problem? If so, I want them dumped overboard in a recovery pod; the last thing we need are those getting wild too." Doctor Little spoke "You carry spares?" Major Roux replied "Yes doctor we do," then addressing Andrew she replied "Those driver crystals should pose no difficulty sir, but in any case I will transfer them to maximum containment and shielding immediately." Andrew replied "Very well, you are dismissed. Helm engines to 25 knots, set depth to 200 meters."

The chief engineer paused a moment in the passageway and rested against the bulkhead. The dizzy spell had come back again, not as worse but still the commander following instructions took deep breaths as her assistant looked on in concern, "Commander? Are you ok?" said the ensign.

Commander Azura Roux opened her eyes then looked at Ensign Aryl and replied "I am fine ensign. Not as bad as last night. Let's proceed to the department head meeting." Ensign Aryl replied "Yes, mam as you wish but afterward maybe you should see the colonel again?" Azura walking again wondered if there was anything that Colonel George Albert could do. Everything had been normal in the tests he had conducted. Perhaps it was just her adjusting to a normal life again after working so hard to bring the powerful vessel up to her specifications, and not some pen pusher in New Washington D.C.

Crossing the quarterdeck, the highly polished granite deck inlay, a gift from the citizens of the United North America State of Georgia gleamed beneath their feet. The bronze nameplate mounted on the bulkhead stated to those who boarded the massive submarine when it was on the surface that they were on the AGFS (P)-02 Atlanta.

A command and control combat submarine palladium powered. Entering the elevator, the commander studied her reflection in the brass that covered the door of the officer only car, then making a slight adjustment to her sidearm and shrugging her shoulders as the elevator stopped, she disembarked and headed for the war room. She just hoped the Chief of Staff was in a good mood this evening.

Captain Drake Ward glowered at the intelligence officer, Lieutenant Commander Taz Norton then spoke "When the ol'man sees this crap he is going to hit the proverbial overhead. Get facts not some stupid and tired theories. Is that understood?" Taz Norton saluting then departing hurriedly ran into Azura on the way out of the war room and gave a warning as they passed "Watch it with the Chief, he is pissed again," as Commander Roux thanked him discreetly, she entered the center compartment where a horseshoe shaped table made of titanium and polished ballistic glass stood. Taking her seat, with Ensign Aryl taking station behind her who passed her PDA to her, Roux setting the device into the docking port pressed a button which raised a keyboard into position.

Two years going on three as he viewed the digital chronometer while moving the fingertips of his hand across the desk. Six months of sheer boredom, issuing orders to those junior of him; sending his squadron of Sea Dragons on missions. Two boats and their captains had never returned, since replaced by fresh faced captains and new Sea Dragons. The war had been brutal, and he had left Norfolk as a captain and had returned as a battlefield hero with numerous battlefield commissions that had followed the increasingly large number of senior command casualties. The final battle in the Indian Ocean left a defeated eastern alliance, but had left him scarred as well when his own Sea Dragon the Memphis was sunk from under him. Few had escaped that boat and those that did had credited him for saving their lives in the end.

Recovery had been difficult, but it had its rewards. At just 43 years of age he was an admiral, nearly the youngest at the time before the former United States Navy became part of the United Northern American States which included the former Canadian provinces. The chirp alerted him to an intercom call which he answered "Simms speaking."

Tuesday, 1800 Hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1, Alternate Reality

Kalinin waited patiently and as a former commando his training never forgotten helped him through what he observed on the hanger deck.

It was obvious he was in an alternate reality, but vastly different from his own world. Men and women whom he commanded and now prisoners of their counter-parts who behavior and mannerisms were so different it was like night and day; were carefully sorting his own crew in ones and twos and escorting them away at gun point.

His Sergeant Major Mao had attempted to escape twice but her counter-part seemingly knew what her other self was doing at any given moment that the alternate Mao was toying with her and feigning surprise at each attempt had finally grown weary and driven the butt of her assault rifle into the base of her counter-parts skull. Her inaudible comments though had drawn a round of laughter from the alternate reality soldiers afterward.

Helpless to do anything, Andrei carefully retreated back into the duck work and moving about finally entered an access and repair tunnel where he rested briefly. He could not stay in hiding forever. As the alternate reality crew of the Tuatha de Danaan carried out repairs someone would discover him. He would have to leave, and there was only one chance and one way to do it.

The Samuel Eliot Morison slowed then came to a stop at 20 kilometers distance from where the Tuatha de Danaan had vanished. Captain Simms heading aft to Engineering Lab One, passing through the hanger altered his path and entered the gymnasium and combat simulation area where the embarked combat teams worked to hone their skills.

Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu standing behind Sergeant Graham Jaunay looking towards the holographic display in puzzlement addressed her sergeant as Simms approached "Graham? Stop kidding around with me. What did it do again?" Sergeant Jaunay replied his heavy Aussie accent indicating frustration "Look, I fired. But the bloody round zagged! Then little missy sergeant over there firing in her simulation, her round came into my simulation! What gives?"

Sensing someone behind her, Sergeant Major Wu seeing Captain Simms quickly saluted then said "Sir! My apologies, I did not hear your presence announced." Andrew replied "At ease all of you. Sergeant Jaunay? What is the problem?" and then listening to what had occurred, Captain Simms ordered both sergeants to resume and witnessing for himself the results of the simulation which included having Sergeant Jaunay being kicked back by the simulated recoil of the weapon and nearly bowling he and the Sergeant Major over in the process; Captain Simms replied "Now that is a serious malfunction," as he viewed the readout on the simulator that showed Sergeant Jaunay had apparently just fired a 75 MM assault rifle, which was not possible since it was normally used by an M9 Arms Slave. Sergeant Pederson bent over double from her own malfunctioning simulator looked up at its display then said "This is getting dangerous. It says I fired a 53 MM M9 sidearm!" Captain Simms replied "Sergeant Major! Shut everything down, before somebody gets injured," then walking to the ships intercom he called the bridge.

"This is the captain. Drake is there anything going on up there? Like say the computers are acting strangely?" Commander Ward watching the helmsperson of the Morison, Petty Officer Carter doing a good imitation of playing a pipe organ as she utilized the numerous foot controls replied "Yes sir we are having some unusual behavior, but nothing we can't handle."

Andrew replied "Like what?" Wu watching Captain Simms slam the headset down into the cradle and leaving quickly spoke "Captain?" Captain Simms replied "Our resident and guest brain trusts are overloading the entire computer system of this boat and why? I don't know now but stay tight and shut down those holograms and do it now."

Doctor Brenda Little studied the graphic display, then spoke "Ok Lieutenant Wren, now add into the equation the degaussing system and get ready to run it again." Alice typing the additional parameters glanced up briefly when Captain Simms entered Engineering Lab One.

Major Roux spoke "Good evening Captain Simms." Andrew acknowledging replied "Ok what are you four doing to the computer systems? Even helm control is being affected."

Doctor Little replied "Running simulations Captain Simms. Our data indicates that there is a 74 percent chance that there will be another event similar to what the Tuatha de Danaan experienced. If so we are running simulations to determine a counter-defense against the magnetic and electrical discharges."

Andrew replied "Doctor just how large of a discharge field could it be? If I recall correctly the barrier shield that was generated in the Artic Circle was only two kilometers or so in diameter."

Doctor Little replied "Yes that is true, but we are not describing a direct physical barrier. It will be an energy field discharge and I should add captain that when it occurs I estimate that it will cover an area roughly 50 kilometers in circumference."

Captain Simms spoke "How do you know this?" Doctor Little replied "It is purely speculative, but the magnetic fields in this area are disturbed. If you look at monitor number two, it shows how the magnetic lines would appear if visible. It also displays the point where they meet, which is where the undersea laboratory is located. The energy is flowing like that of a battery, negative and positive fields in their clockwise and counterclockwise movements. The Tuatha de Danaan was very close, less than 2000 meters and took the full brunt of the release based on the final position. I need to fire three more probes from this exact spot. If I am right, I believe captain we can attempt to go where they went."

Captain Simms spoke "How much time do we have?" Doctor Little glanced at Major Roux who replied "On the outside of four hours or less. We have to fire the three probes in the next 15 minutes to confirm but the next cycle discharge is in that time frame."

Captain Simms replied "Ok Major Roux I am convinced. Have Tanaka prep three for firing, but do me a favor, I want enough computing power returned to helm, engineering, and weapons control systems. Your simulations are having a telling effect on this vessels operation."

The major acknowledged then as Captain Simms turned to leave Doctor Little spoke "Captain Simms?" Andrew replying "Yes doctor?" as Brenda walked past Ensign Aryl she spoke "To be honest, I do not know if it is a two-way trip; or if we will even end up wherever they are and even if we will be in the same time reference but I have calculated that if we adjust our magnetic field surrounding this ship we will open a theoretical door, that could change or make history as we all know it. Do you understand what I am implying?" Andrew opening the lad door replied "Yes I do Doctor Little. I think that we are about to move heaven and earth as we know it. Keep me posted, I want to be ready to go wherever we have to go when that discharge takes place."

Tuesday, 2100 Hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1, Alternate Reality

The brig complex of the Tuatha de Danaan was not equipped for creature comforts. Various officers from the different divisions had been incarcerated along with him and included was Captain Testarossa and Lieutenant Chidori.

Teletha with Kaname had been housed in the same cell holding Mardukas and he had been doing his best to give them privacy when needed.

Looking at the thing red line on Teletha's left leg, and the slit uniform skirt she still wore made Richard ponder the reality they were in. Was there other realities as well? Addressing Captain Testarossa, Mardukas spoke "Madam Captain? I can try again to have them bring something for the scrape."

Teletha replied "No commander. That will just make us weaker in their eyes. It is rather apparent that the reality we are in our doppelgangers are sadistic, and would enjoy nothing more than to torment."

Teletha looking at the other nearby cells that she could see then looking for any eavesdroppers spoke "Commander Mardukas, did you see Lieutenant Commander Kalinin anywhere?" Mardukas replied "No Madam Captain. The last time I saw him was early this morning just before we were boarded. He had left the bridge to go to sickbay to check on you and Lieutenant Chidori."

Teletha smiled "Then we might have a chance. What about other crewmembers?" Mardukas replied "I accounted for all of them per that doppelganger Mao's order but I did leave out Kalinin and the fact they made no mention of him might mean he is not part of their crew in this reality." Lieutenant Chidori spoke "What about you commander?" Mardukas replied "It seems I am but a lowly lieutenant and their Tuatha de Danaan's weapons officer."

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin picking up the satchel peered into the passageway then exited the arms locker. Heading for the access ladder then climbing into the maintenance access, Kalinin headed for a small crawlway which took him upward into the aft superstructure. Pausing before opening a watertight scuttle then hearing nothing, Kalinin opened and left the crawlway, finding himself at his objective.

Keying a bypass code into the keypad, the locking mechanism released and as it did so Kalinin looked at his ancient divers watch then he entered the storage bay which housed the repair squid.

Approaching the ungainly looking craft, Kalinin setting the satchel down removed its contents and among the items he had picked up along the way a small spray can of paint of which he removed its top and carefully staying out of view of the surveillance camera approached it and sprayed the lens.

Kalinin then set about taking certain items apart and placing the containers into the various manipulators. Satisfied at his handiwork, he turned his attention to the access door and placed two more items into place and rigging trigger wires to the door which if opened would setoff the gas and stun grenades; Lieutenant Commander Kalinin gathered the remaining items and boarded the squid and sealed the cockpit to wait for the surprises he had left behind to activate.

Tuesday, 2205 Hours, AGFS (P)-02 Atlanta, Alternate Reality

The Command Duty Officer in the Atlanta's Combat Information Center or CIC took note of the energy flux then getting more concerned as it increased exponentially till the degaussing systems of the Atlanta began to report by that control by computers were unable to be maintained, he sounded Battle Stations.

The disturbance so close to the Atlanta itself caused instrument malfunctions and electrical failures ship wide. Commander Azura Roux entering Main Control overheard the report from CIC that something was or had appeared virtually in front of them then the communications systems went dead except for sound powered phones. Shouting out orders to get systems restarted, Azura hoped it was friendly.

Commander Drake Ward shouted "Oh hell! Multiple contacts captain! All bearings including dead ahead, cleanest course is 220." Captain Simms replied "Hard left rudder, new course 220 down angle 20. Give me depth reading!"

Petty Officer Larkin replied "6000 meters!" as Samuel Eliot Morison plunged towards the depths.

"Admiral in CIC!" said the watch officer as Admiral Simms entered followed by his Chief of Staff, Captain Drake Ward. The two men assuming their stations, side by side looked towards the main display then Admiral Simms spoke "Very well, status reports from all units."

The watch officer replied "Dragons One and Three report malfunctions electrical in nature and global positioning systems have failed. Units Two and Four report high speed contact on heading 220 going deep. They are requesting permission to pursue and attack. All other units report operational and Unit Five is reporting possible underwater detonations at over 20,000 meters!"

Captain Ward spoke "Did we have a visual of what appeared in front of us?" The watch officer nervously replied "Yes sir we did for a moment, but the image is not very clear. We are trying to enhance it now." Admiral Simms replied softly "Let's have a look at what you do have. Display it now."

Captain Andrew Simms studied the tactical display then turning back towards Commander Ward spoke "Where the hell are we?" as Drake looking at the navigational system display replied "It appears we are in the same position as we started, but there sure was no other contacts surface or subsurface when we went into whatever we sailed into." Captain Simms replied "Helm set depth to 1200 meters, reduce speed to 5 knots."

Admiral Simms sat back in his chair then spoke "So the Eastern Alliance Navy sends in their Toy Box, and puts it right under my bow no less. But why did they not attack? We were sitting ducks!" The watch officer interrupted again "Sir, Units Two and Four requesting orders again."

Captain Ward replied "Have them shadow only, do not engage under any circumstances except if fired upon." Captain Ward waiting till the orders were transmitted spoke to Admiral Simms, "Andrew? It is responsible for sinking two of our Dragons. I can change to the orders to search and destroy."

Admiral Simms replied "No. Something is just not right about this. But do this instead. Dispatch Unit Six and Eight to assist Two and Four. Move Five to aft position and when One and Three recover from their casualties enough to maneuver have them assume station port and starboard. Have Units Two, Four, Six and Eight maneuver so that they will force the Toy Box's hand. I want them to herd it back to the Atlanta. If they accept that herding then maybe we can chat, but if not prepare to launch everything we have against it and alert Colonel Kalinin to prepare his marines for boarding."

Captain Ward spoke "What if the purported captain of that boat does not want to be herded? Do we attack first by launching or do we try a moving boarding raid?" Admiral Simms typing on his keyboard looked at the image displayed and replied "Then Captain Chidori will have to accept her fate one way or the other." Captain Ward replied "Very well sir. I will issue the orders immediately."

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin barrel rolled over the alternate reality Tuatha de Danaan as he headed west towards the open Philippine Sea. He could picture the anger on the face of Tessa's doppelganger as the fire alarms began sounding and of course her cursing as she found out he had locked out the command remote control of the squid. The only minor worry he had had been the torpedoes fired, but releasing the canisters which behaved like miniature seltzers was enough to decoy the torpedoes fired, but he did not realize the significance of the explosions. The alternate reality lab had been in the firing line. Confused by the decoys the torpedoes continued through the canisters and 30 seconds later impacted on the lab and imploded the entire structure.

"Lieutenant Mardukas! What have you done, you idiot!" as Captain Chidori approached him in anger, as Mardukas tried to back peddle he felt the pistol in the small of his back. Sergeant Souska Sagara spoke "Please explain lieutenant. Madam Captain is waiting."

Petty Officer Cal Larking spoke "Captain Simms, the thermal line is well below us and it appears that our undersea maps do not match up exactly either. We could hit an undersea mount by mistake at speed sir." Andrew hearing the report then about to reply was interrupted by a series of pings.

Petty Officer Larkin spoke "Starboard bow, amidships and starboard quarter. I have four separate sources all moving at high speed. Uh sir? Sound signatures, well they sound like that boat Captain Sailor had."

Ward replied "Larkin? You mean the modified Sea Wolf? Takenaka? What did he call that damn thing?" Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka replied "It was called Sea Dragon."

Captain Simms spoke "Four against one. Bad odds. Can't go deep, might hit something. Go shallow, but change course. Helm. Set depth to 150 meters, new course 040, set ascent angle to 5 degrees speed to 15 knots." Commander Ward replied "Andrew that will takes us back nearly the same way we came and there is the matter of those contacts. It will put us directly in their path." Captain Simms spoke "I don't think we have a choice. We have to head back in that general direction sooner or later, because that is where the Tuatha de Danaan is most likely located. Let's hope who ever is in command of that fleet is reasonable and maybe understanding. Who knows maybe in this reality they are here to find out what is going on. It would stand to reason that in the first place."

Commander Ward replied "Well I just hope it is not Killy. That could be awkward seeing him alive again."

The gifts left by Lieutenant Commander Kalinin had several benefits. They trigged fire alarms including sending false signals to the brig of the Tuatha de Danaan, which released several of the cells. Sergeant Major Mao not waiting around took advantage and with Sergeants Weber, Sagara, made good their escape. Captain Testarossa turned quickly to Kaname and said "Go with them. Use the maintenance shafts and corridors for evading. We need to buy Kalinin time, and remember no merging. That witch can apparently sense or detect our thoughts." Kaname scrambling out of the cell replied "Affirmative, but one thing. That other one is the witch and not me. Take care." Then following Sagara up an access ladder as shouts of alarm from nearby guards sounded, Kaname slowly lowered the scuttle as guards raced past.

Tuesday, 2215 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Alternate Reality

The static filled call from the familiar voice caused Captain Simms to look at the tactical screen then reply "Commander Kalinin, this is Samuel Eliot Morison Actual. How do you receive?"

"Kalinin?" said Captain Drake Ward as he turned towards the tactical display. "They have a Kalinin apparently I wonder if they are related," said Admiral Simms. Captain Ward replied "Admiral with all due respect the Toy Box is getting rather close. Just how much longer are you going to allow it to continue?"

Admiral Simms spoke "It is no longer known as Toy Box. Its name is the Samuel Eliot Morison and the voice? Who did it sound like?" Ward replied "You sir, it sounded just like you." Admiral Simms spoke "Communications Officer, have that last transmission from Morison run through the voice analyzer and see who it identifies."

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin at first with disbelief spoke "Confirm authentication. Morison Actual, where did we first meet and what was your military rank and branch of service were you serving and the unit that you were TAD with at the time?"

Admiral Simms turned to Captain Ward "Ingenious. He knows. Somehow he knows he is not where he is supposed to be." Captain Simms replied "United States Navy, Lieutenant, Afghanistan with 71st Marine Expeditionary. Countersign, what did I do for you?"

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin replied "You forced the pilot at gun point to take us with you."

Captain Ward replied "Must have been some kind of land battle?" And Admiral Simms replied "Must have been. Break radio silence; attempt to communicate with that submarine calling itself the Morison." Captain Ward spoke "Communications Officer! Send a challenge to the Samuel Eliot Morison, request to know their intentions."

The communications officer replied "Aye sir, also for the record sir voice analysis is complete. Computers have positively identified the voice as belonging to Admiral Andrew Simms with 99.9 percent probability."

Commander Ward spoke "They are demanding to know our intentions, and for the record sir the vessel hailing us is the Atlanta." Captain Simms replied "Reply that we are on a rescue and scientific mission; request free pratique subject to limited inspection."

Captain Ward hearing his own voice looked towards Admiral Simms and spoke "It sounds like me too," as Lieutenant Commander Kalinin spoke "Morison request immediate docking instructions. Be advised two directly astern, they appear to be Sea Wolf class."

Captain Simms nodded to Ward and said "Give him clearance and tell him we already know. I'll inform him later that they are Sea Dragons. Then after he is onboard call that boat calling itself the Atlanta. We will have to follow their rules for now, because if we don't they'll blow us out of the water."

Sergeant Major Mao gave the hold signal as she approached the junction of the maintenance shaft then slowly reaching for the manual bolt to secure the exit hatch she slid it home then eased back against the bulkhead and sighed.

"Ok, how many others you think made it?" as she turned towards Kaname. Lieutenant Chidori balled up against a support rib replied "Maybe six or seven, but I think the doppelganger guards got them."

Sagara spoke "My cellmates said they would try for a diversion so it may have worked. But we have to be concerned with our doppelgangers, especially yours Melissa. She is rather sadistic in my view." Melissa replied "Believe me I already know that. She must have had a worse life than I had, but you are right; it won't take her long to figure out we are using the maintenance shafts. We need to get weapons and fast. Kalinin had to be the one that caused the alarms to allow our escape, so he may have a plan and sheer hope in finding someone that can help us."

Sergeant Weber spoke "Hey guys. Company is coming, looks like the other Mao is on our trail." Sergeant Major Mao replied "If so we're sunk. Look, Kaname don't you have a passkey for the chapel." Chidori reached for the nearly invisible monofilament around her neck and slowly extracted the flat shaped key.

Mao smiled then said "We are going for the chapel guys. Once you are in there Kaname you can bypass the affected systems more quickly right?" Kaname replied "Yes I can." Melissa spoke "Good because what we need to do is shake things up really bad. Get the boat off the bottom first and well you know then give this boat the shakes really hard, but like give us some kind of sign before you start."

Weber spoke "Yeah so the shaking starts, what about the other Tuatha de Danaan?"

Kaname replied "We'll deal with them when the time comes. Now let's get moving we got a plan."

Tuesday, 2315 Hours, AGFS (P)-02 Atlanta, Alternate Reality

Captain Drake Ward, flanked by two naval marines and Colonel Andrei Kalinin waited as the submersible from the Morison turned slowly on the turntable coming to a stop facing them.

Captain Ward stepped forward as the hatch opened the whine of hydraulics the only noise to his footsteps, approached the steps of the turntable and climbed to the deck. The crafts pilot did a double take mouthing several words silently as she continued to stare at him. In the back of his mind the pilot seemed rather familiar but he could not immediately place her among the 1500 crewmembers of the Atlanta. Turning his attention back towards the open hatch, a tan uniform appeared then the man filling them.

Captain Andrew Simms setting foot on the deck of the Atlanta oriented himself and seeing Ward's doppelganger spoke "Pleasure to meet you Captain Ward. I am Captain Andrew Simms of the Mithril Submarine Samuel Eliot Morison," then rendering a salute which was returned by the doppelganger who said "This way Captain Simms. Welcome to the AGFS Atlanta. How many others in your party?" as Captain Simms aided Doctor Brenda Little out of the shuttle then Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin following her he replied "Two others. My pilot will be staying with the shuttle. We are all unarmed."

Captain Ward looking at Kalinin with curiosity then said "Very well. Please follow me then. Your counterpart is waiting in the wardroom."

Colonel Andrei Kalinin seeing his doppelganger descending the stairs of the turntable saluted which was returned by Commander Kalinin and then each man sized up the other, as Andrew watched in silence. Then the Colonel Kalinin held out his hand and speaking with very little accent "Welcome to the Atlanta, Commander Kalinin."

With the greetings over with, Colonel Kalinin spoke to the marines "Man your posts. Contact me directly and no one else if there is any problems." The two marines smartly saluted and jogged to the stairs then went to parade rest.

Doctor Brenda Carter a scientist first was stunned then recovering her thoughts she made many observations along the way. The passageways ordered cleared did not allow her to meet other doppelgangers, but the two she had already met proved that there were alternate universes. Just how different each was would be subject to considerable speculation later.

Entering the elevator, which quickly rose she pondered what each of the men was thinking looking at themselves reflected back on the brass doors of the elevator. A copy of a copy of a copy each looking identical in many ways but still different in personality and mannerism.

As the doors opened a young girl stood waiting then saluting stepped aside. Captain Ward sensing Captain Simms having paused to look at the young girl watched intently. The young girl named Aryl stood at attention, as Captain Simms spoke "Ensign Aryl?" The ensign stiffened and replied "Yes sir. I am Ensign Aryl, fourth engineer of Atlanta."

Captain Simms returned her salute then said "Very well fourth engineer. Carry on." Then nodding to Captain Ward the party continued onward to the wardroom, leaving a puzzled ensign behind.

Admiral Simms hearing the door open did not turn, but continued studying the monitor which displayed his doppelgangers personal history and a brief outline of the organization that he reportedly belonged to in the alternate universe from which he and his submarine had come. Speaking softly, Admiral Simms addressed Captain Ward and Colonel Kalinin "Secure the room," then turning Admiral Simms faced himself.

The alternate Teletha running through a series of commands stopped then choosing one waited as the computer system of the Tuatha de Danaan initiated the command. Rising from her seat, the alternate Teletha moved to the communications console and activating a laser beam communication to the other Tuatha de Danaan spoke "I have locked all weapons lockers, however four are apparently still on the loose."

Her Kaname replied "Very good Tessa. Who is among the missing?"

Sitting back in the chair. Teletha replied "Their Mao, Souska, Kurz and their Chidori Madam Captain." Captain Chidori turned her chair and facing it forward spoke "Interesting. Talk to their Testarossa. I want answers. Do it now Tessa." Teletha reached for the hilt of the knife and licking her lips smiled as she spoke "Yes Madam Captain."

Each Simms had one thing in common and that they were historians. Captain Simms realized that everything started to go wrong around the time that the original control crystals were found. But instead of Mithril in his universe it had been a rare joint survey party consisting of Japanese and Russian scientists.

This universe had experienced World War III, his had not, and in his universe he had been tasked with sinking a freighter reportedly containing a nuclear weapon which he discovered carried refugees instead and in Admiral Simms's universe the freighter had been a military cargo ship bearing a palladium bomb. Admiral Simms, then a Rear Admiral had led his squadron through stiff resistance and though suffering the loss of his own boat in the end had successfully sunk the ship.

Each man looked towards the other then Admiral Simms spoke "You have a convincing argument and I will allow you to proceed on the rescue and scientific mission, however considering what you will be facing you will need help. The United North American Navy is at your service. Perhaps we should retire to the war room. It is better equipped to plan our joint mission planning." Captain Simms replied "Thank you admiral. Lieutenant Commander Kalinin can brief us there in more detail. Shall we go sir?"


	3. Chapter 3

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Three

Currents of Time

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, 0030 Hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1, Alternate Universe

Commander Testarossa stood before the cell holding her doppelganger Captain Teletha Testarossa. Speaking aloud "Guard, release the cell." Commander Mardukas stood and approached the door and spoke "What do you want?" Commander Testarossa replied "Lieutenant Mardukas get out of my way. I want that Testarossa." Richard spoke "You shall address me as commander!"

Without blinking, Commander Testarossa unholstered her sidearm and aimed it then said "You are an idiot just like my Mardukas. Always has been and always will be in my mind, now get out of the way. I want your Tessa!"

Captain Testarossa spoke "Richard. It is alright, I'll go with her. Look after the rest of the crew for me." Commander Mardukas replied "Yes Madam Captain, I will do so."

Captain Simms shuddered inwardly then sat back in the chair as he addressed the admiral "With all due respect she did that all before she was even 18?" Admiral Simms replied "Unfortunately it appears that is the case, and for two years she has been a terror in this region with that Toy Box of hers." Captain Simms replied "The Tuatha de Danaan?" Admiral Simms nodded then continued "If that is what she calls it, yes. The obvious differences in our respective universes are apparent and from your Doctor Little's description of how you came to be here proves the theory that our scientific community has raised is valid as well since you and that version of the Toy Box you call the Samuel Eliot Morison is here."

"So your universe has experienced vanishings too?" said Commander Drake Ward via intercom, the briefing being sent heavily encrypted to the Morison. Captain Ward speaking to his doppelganger replied "Yes we have commander. All still unexplained, including the US Navy Flight 19 that went missing in 1945 in our universe as well."

Captain Simms spoke "The so called first officer of the Tuatha de Danaan, let's see, ah holds the rank of commander. Commander Teletha Testarossa, her bio is rather shallow too, but I get the drift she is the tactician of your Toy Box." Captain Ward replied "No holds barred fighter. She is tenacious, vicious and above all else shows little mercy on those she holds below her. She is responsible for taking out two of our Sea Dragon class attack subs simultaneously, one of which was commanded by a senior captain."

Captain Simms without thinking muttered "Captain Killy B. Sailor…" as Captain Ward looked back in surprise then said "Why yes. That is correct, but how?" Admiral Simms seeing the expression of Captain Simms spoke, "Leave it at that Drake. I don't think we need to rehash Killy's death in either universe."

Sitting back Captain Simms spoke "We still need to know what is happening with our Tuatha de Danaan so to kill two birds with one stone, with your permission Admiral Simms I would like to launch a spread of sensor torpedoes which will have several goals. They are to measure the surrounding area's magnetic field and I want to try to get a visuals. My Kalinin in his brief reported that our Tuatha de Danaan was still on the bottom. If so we can plan for an assault using my combat teams, and it may be better this way for all of us and the other is to see about that installation you wanted shut down. In my universe it is already destroyed but is still functional and a danger. Your installation intact or not is the same. Kalinin dodged some torpedoes on the way out but there were detonations. I have to agree that it was the installation; call it a hunch in any case. The sensor torpedoes will confirm one way or the other."

Admiral Simms replied "Very well Captain Simms please carry out your surveillance mission. However there is one concern and that is counter-fire." Commander Ward replied "No worry Admiral Simms. We are programming them to take a little detour to the north then they will turn west and then south that will take them to the installation. If any counter-fire takes place they will be firing on the wrong bearings."

Captain Ward grudgingly agreed with his doppelganger and said "Sounds good to me as well Commander, however I will move two Sea Dragons to either side of your vessel after firing just in case they get wild on counter-fire if it is ok in your tactical sense."

Captain Simms waited as Commander Ward pondered that request and replied "No problem, but give us a 2000 meter separation. We do have some things that your Sea Dragons do not, and if we do let go, it will be rather messy for any inbound traffic."

Doctor Little spoke "May I remind you all to go easy on the weapons. An explosive detonation could trigger another event that we would have little time to prepare for or evade and frankly we don't need any more crossovers from either universe. We treading on dangerous and unexplored theories that in several I do not want to test even inside a laboratory, is that clear admiral, captain?" Both Andrew's realized they had been chastised severely then looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders stood as Admiral Simms dismissed the briefing.

Commander Testarossa finding an empty cabin stopped her alternate and ordered Captain Testarossa within. Walking to the center of the cabin, Teletha being shoved to the floor fell awkwardly and landing on her side turned towards the commander and said "What do you want?" Commander Testarossa addressing Captain Testarossa replied as she knelt towards her and withdrew a combat knife "Simple I want to know what your Kaname is going to do. You see my captain has promised me this boat for me and I want it badly, the power it has. All of it, because I can do things that I could never do before. Maybe have my own country, but first tell me what your lieutenant is going to do or I'll start exploring more of what is hidden beneath that long skirt of yours."

Teletha backing slowly away from her opponent till she came to a coffee table bolted to the deck and unable to continue replied "Never. My lieutenant has her own plan. Good luck in trying to find her."

Commander Testarossa's pleasant expression changed to anger as she slowly crawled across the carpeted deck towards Captain Testarossa and replied "Well then dear Tessa, you shall die anyway!" Captain Testarossa slowly slid her right foot underneath her and waited and feeling behind her felt an object. A ceramic cup.

Taking it into her left hand, gripping the handle Tessa waited as the doppelganger went to her knee and expertly flipping the knife she wielded began the downward arc of the strike. Inhaling deeply, Captain Testarossa snapped her right leg outward in an arc, the arch of her ankle striking the doppelganger just under the left ribcage and raising her right arm blocking the attack locked her hand around the wrist and swinging the ceramic cup with all her might slammed it directly into the right temple of Commander Testarossa who uttered a yelp in surprise and collapsed across Captain Testarossa's legs.

Leaning back in relief, Captain Testarossa hearing a metallic noise behind her warily turned and saw Sergeant Major Mao, who spoke "Hey nice shot captain, I was wanting a crack at her myself. We got to move and soon. My doppelganger is really pissed, well you know like that time you accepted my challenge at Melida Island. You in that M6 and me and the M9."

Captain Testarossa replied as she reached for a sidearm on the unconscious doppelganger and then suddenly yanking it out if the holster aimed it at Mao and said "Nice try, but that is too easy. Who was Kaname's substitute history instructor in high school?" Mao blinked then replied "Under the onshore persona? It was Doctor Andrew Simms. His at sea persona is Captain Andrew Simms. Satisfied?" Captain Testarossa replied "Yes. Now get this bitch off of me!"

Brushing herself off Captain Testarossa looked at her doppelganger then to her own Mithril uniform and said with distaste "Melissa help me take her uniform off and put mine on her, then we truss her up." Sergeant Major Mao withdrawing her head from the vent shaft spoke "Uh ok sure. By the way, why did you ask about Captain Simms?"

Teletha replied as she removed her tie and began unbuttoning her blouse "There is no Samuel Eliot Morison in this universe. My doppelganger was positively gushing in anticipation of taking command of my Tuatha de Danaan. If Simms exists in some fashion, I hope he is as honorable as our own Captain Simms. We may need his help to get out of this and I really hope Kalinin got lucky in finding someone friendly."

Wednesday, 0200 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Lieutenant Taz Norton quickly scanning each photograph paused as the installation appeared then he spoke "No doubt Captain Simms. It imploded, consistent with concussive detonation." Andrew turned toward Lieutenant Commander Kalinin and spoke "Your timing was impeccable. When the torpedoes hit, the Atlanta and its protective screen saw us appear. We had fired a modified Mk.53 with a Lambda Driver Crystal, charged in Alfa-Two. It triggered the control crystal which in turn we believe triggered another much larger one; where we don't know but likely somewhere below the crust at considerable depth."

Kalinin replied "So the only question is can we return to our own universe?" Major Roux standing nearby replied "In theory, but I have high hopes." Captain Simms changing the subject spoke "Taz? Did they do a counter-fire as we thought they might?" Lieutenant Taz Norton replied "As theorized, but to the north and a full spread to boot. If they fired torpedoes equivalent to our own, I think they will eventually either hit a seamount or self destruct, but I am not going to take any bets on that one sir."

Captain Simms glancing at the chronometer and then to the projected event clock spoke "Ok. It's time to move out. Open a channel to the Atlanta."

Admiral Simms turned towards the main screen of CIC, the image of his doppelganger looking back as it said "Beginning the mission, admiral. To be frank, I do not exactly feel comfortable engaging someone who I know from my own universe. However the Samuel Eliot Morison is the best option in this case. We do have minor design differences that gives us an advantage. Keep your fleet back until I give the all clear and if not you have already received my personal request if we are not successful. Thank you and your crew for the help. Samuel Eliot Morison out." Admiral Simms replied to the blank screen as it flickered to the tactical display "God Speed Captain Simms."

Sergeant Sagara heard a metallic scrape ahead of him and Kaname. Giving a hold signal to Kaname, Souska and Weber advanced slowly in a duck walk, the cramped maintenance access both a hindrance, but a blessing. They knew these access tunnels extremely well having drilled repeatedly and it was paying off. Sergeant Sagara remembered the words of a certain Mithril Captain who said "Know your own ground, leave nothing to chance. Get to know it even with the lights off."

Seeing the end of an assault rifle barrel, Souska pointed and Weber nodded. Taking a shallow breath, Souska closed his eyes and making a mental picture of what was around him, he rolled into view, sending a foot into the barrel and bending nearly double sent is other foot towards the face of his opponent as Weber snatched the end of the barrel and yanked. The impact was loud to Kaname almost an echo but the gun did not discharge, as Souska's boot heel scored a direct hit.

Weber checking the soldier found him unconscious and using the soldiers own belt bound him to a water pipe as Souska removing the soldiers boot removed his sock and stuffed it into his mouth. Waving Kaname onward, Souska continued towards their objective then spoke quietly "We are on the chapel deck now. Are you ready Kaname?" No lieutenant no miss, just her name Kaname.

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori replied "Let's do this. I got to get into the chapel no matter what happens!"

Weber replied quietly as he peered through the space of the door hinges then looking towards the chapel itself "Looks clear, but just to be sure Kaname when I jump out, you make a dead run for the passageway. Souska will roll to the deck." Kaname realizing what Weber had planned spoke "All I need is 10 seconds."

Captain Simms spoke "Lieutenant Wren assume your post in TAROS," as Commander Ward reported "Kalinin is ready as is Urzu 10, 11, and 12." Ensign Aryl replied starboard bay one is at full flood. Assault Transport One powered up and all systems are operating normal."

Andrew was gambling that the doppelganger Chidori would still be maintaining position near the Mithril Danaan. Wren in the chapel would use the abilities of TAROS to "fly" nap of the ocean at speed. For diversion, Simms's doppelganger Admiral Simms had moved three Sea Dragons 45 degrees relative to the projected course of Morison. They would fire a full spread of Mk. 53's, thirty in all with yield settings at war game settings then the Dragons would duck and run.

The installation was situated in a valley, that had it been above the ocean would likely have had a river flowing past, divided at a natural point in the terrain sending part of the river south and to the east. Morison would follow the old river bed from the south and the Mithril Danaan which was resting just below the ridgeline to theSouth-West of the facility and shielded from any further localized effects by the high iron content of the valley should another discharge take place; Andrew would have Wren conduct a low fly over just as the Dragons torpedoes were arriving.

Andrew could picture the alternate Danaan hovering over its counterpart but how much separation was there? The incoming torpedoes would force Chidori to break away at least while she launches counter-measures; which would of course cause some of the decoy torpedoes to divert from their courses and detonate.

Chidori would have to turn north, heading west would decrease any depth she could work with, going east would expose her and she would have to run the same river bed if heading north. Timing was critical. Andrew would toss a few surprises of his own. The assault craft would launch while the diversion was still underway and with Kalinin leading the assault would reboard the Tuatha de Danaan using the center escape hatch just aft of the hanger housing.

Andrew would then pursue the doppelganger Chidori to allow Kalinin to get control of their Tuatha de Danaan, however if she turned and began to battle him; Captain Simms would have no choice but to engage and facing her could be a challenge.

"Madam Captain! Incoming torpedoes!" said the sonar watch. Captain Chidori spoke "Prepare counter-measures. Communications contact Commander Testarossa immediately."

Chidori switching to tactical screens studied her options musing silently, "It must be the UNAN again, but why were they expending so much effort on just them? Did they know about the doppelganger Tuatha de Danaan?"

"Madam Captain, unable to make contact shall I continue?" Captain Chidori replied "No. Prepare to leave now. We can come back later, come about to new heading 005. Intercept the riverbed, fire counter-measures on my command."

Captain Teletha Testarossa exited the cabin and heading forward for the bridge turned a corner and found herself face to face with the doppelganger Mao who was exiting a vent shaft.

"Sergeant Major?" she said. The doppelganger frowned as she jumped to the deck then said "Commander? Did that copy have anything to say?" Teletha spoke "Nothing really new to add, but you might want to do something about her," as Teletha pointed somewhere behind the doppelganger who turned to look, as Teletha's Mao coming from a passageway behind her slugged her."

Teletha spoke "Melissa what she did to us was inexcusable, but you must resist the revenge." Mao about the reply was interrupted as the decoy torpedoes began to detonate.

Lieutenant Kaname Chidori within the chapel and merging with TAROS quickly put the detonations out of her mind. They were small and inconsequential more noise makers than any threat.

"This is Assault Craft One. Docking with Danaan," as the Samuel Eliot Morison its hull outlined from the explosive flashes moved off. Captain Simms replied "Very well. Good luck to all of you," then turning to Commander Ward; Captain Simms said "Sound battle stations. Sonar, one long ping then rang echo. Weapons Officer Takenaka load tubes 1, 2, 3, and 4; war shots set for max yield. Load Wild Weasels in remaining tubes."

Sergeant Major Wu tossing smoke and flash bang grenades emerged from the escape trunk as Tuatha de Danaan shifted. Ignoring the increased list, Wu followed by Sergeant Jaunay then Sergeant Pederson and Lieutenant Commander Kalinin with Sergeant Troy Gallium charged a small group of soldiers.

Sergeant Major Mao gripping her unconscious doppelganger as she and Captain Testarossa began to slide towards the central bridge access said "Something tells me Kaname got to the chapel! Its going to get rough!" Tessa snagging a grab handle as the Tuatha de Danaan rolled the opposite direction replied "Do the best you can, I going for the bridge!" Mao yelling as she slid out view replied "Good luck Captain!" then Tessa heard thuds as her Mao and the doppelganger both ended up sliding into a bulkhead.

Commander Ward spoke "Andrew, she is just as fast as us, and the downside she knows this part of the ocean better too." Lieutenant Wren's voice coming through the bridge speakers replied "Not necessarily for long commander. Request batteries release."

Captain Simms spoke "Fire at your discretion."

Captain Chidori spoke "Launch counter-measures! Hard right rudder!" as she exited the protection of the valley and turning east Kaname ordered maximum power as a deep sea trench soon approached.

Wren could "sense" the anticipation of the maneuver that Captain Chidori was planning and communicated her musings audibly to bridge "Oh no you don't, your not suckering us into that…" leaving Captain Simms and Commander Ward to look at the tactical display wondering what the lieutenant was seeing.

Ensign Aryl spoke "Alice firing tubes 3 and 4, but not at the doppelganger. Captain Simms, she firing at a trench opening!"

Ward replied "My counter-part's briefing covered this tactic. Captain Chidori will duck deep, and then crash back."

Captain Simms continued "Then the pursuit vessel overshoots and she punches them in the stern taking out their propulsion or even worse."

Wren spoke "Torpedo impact in 10 seconds. She is going to hit a landslide." But Chidori hearing the torpedo launch warning and preparing to turn realized her goal of going deep was out. Countermanding her own orders, she spoke "Helm up angle 20 set depth 100 meters."

Simms spoke "Alice she is going shallow. Anticipate for a turn either way. She wants to catch us on the ascent as we are slowing. Continue at current depth, prepare stern tubes."

Ward replied "Bracket the target?" as Captain Simms nodded then said "Proximity detonation at full yield, punch her in the snoot."

Captain Simms continued "Alice, she will be at her most venerable because she has to reduce speed because she will overshoot her depth. Full stern release all tubes then execute a Williamson Turn, and come back on our track; force her to the surface!"

Admiral Simms observing the distant running sea battle heard the alert tone of additional contacts being discovered. Captain Ward spoke "Sir, we have possible hostiles inbound. Sound signatures indicate they are Turbot class."

Admiral Simms replied "Notify the Morison. Looks like the Eastern Naval Alliance are coming in force; have him withdraw for his safety and give specifications on the Turbot's just in case he does not have those in his universe."

Commander Richard Mardukas rubbing his wrists walked along side Lieutenant Commander Kalinin. Finding the doppelganger Testarossa dressed in the Mithril uniform of their Testarossa was confusing at first and he nearly ordered her released until Kalinin spoke "She is the doppelganger. Our Tessa is still on the bridge, though you should prepare yourself for her appearance."

Wednesday, 0500 Hours, AGFS (P)-02 Atlanta, Alternate Reality

"We still have some repairs to conduct to our Tuatha de Danaan Admiral Simms," said his counter-part from the bridge of the Samuel Eliot Morison.

Admiral Simms replied "Based on the time left, will it be able to make the transit to your own universe?"

Captain Simms replied "We will have it back to full operation by then, however there is a detail we have to deal with."

Captain Ward spoke "Ah yes, the doppelgangers. We have a solution for that and that is to use them for a prisoner exchange."

Captain Simms shrugging his shoulders replied "Well that sounds good to me since it benefits you. One thing, any idea what happened to Captain Chidori?"

Admiral Simms replied "After we gave you the heads up on those Turbots, they surrounded her and escorted the Toy Box from the area and they were last seen headed northwest towards the China Sea. I can say you had her dead to rights, but captain I don't fault you in any way. You made the right choice."

Andrew had given serious thoughts about engaging the Turbots, but as their class code name suggested he would have been engaging robotic vessels with advanced AI's. Not a comforting thought, so he had taken his counterpart's suggestion to heart and retreated.

By the time he had returned to their Tuatha de Danaan, the interior battle was over and it was back in the hands of its actual crew and the doppelgangers who had taken control were finding their roles reversed.

Closing communications with his counterpart on the Atlanta, Captain Simms turned his attention to the Tuatha de Danaan. Directing Ensign Aryl to hail the submarine he turned back to face the view screen as the bridge of the Tuatha de Danaan appeared.

Captain Teletha Testarossa still wearing the uniform of her doppelganger appeared in the wide shot unaware that her doppelganger had disabled certain alarm notifications.

Teletha busy inside a console heard the slight intake of breath as she heard Captain Simms voice "Oh My God…" and turning looked at her own communications screen and seeing Captain Simms replied "Captain Simms, what is your status?" Andrew turned his chair completely around then said "Ah, um, Madam Captain. Don't you think that uniform is a bit much on you?"

Lieutenant Wren still within the chapel adding her comments replied "Actually Andrew, I think it accents her figure." Teletha blinked then looking at the female repair technician then back to the screen and then down at her very exposed legs blushed and replied "Lieutenant Wren since when are you into fashion?" The petty officer looking at her captain then seeing Captain Simms peering with some respect around the command chair spoke "Madam Captain with all due respect, but when you were bent over; those guys over there saw everything."

Teletha glanced back at the view screen and spoke "Captain Simms? For just how long were you looking at me?" Andrew turning away again replied "For about a full minute. A certain lieutenant when she gets out of the chapel will have to explain herself because I could not close or blank the communication visual, despite using my override command."

Teletha replied "Alice! If any portion of that video appears on the Mithril Net I will …"

Captain Simms quickly cut communications, then turning the command chair to face forward spoke "We will all be in hot water. Commander Ward get a damage control team over to the Tuatha de Danaan to assist in repairs, and have Doctor Little, Lieutenant Wren, Ensign Aryl and Chief Engineer Roux report to main briefing in 30 minutes. I want to have answers for Tessa about just how we are all getting home."

The first person to meet Kaname on her exit from the de Danaan chapel was Sergeant Souska Sagara, who spoke "Feeling better?" Lieutenant Chidori sighed then blinked as she collapsed into his arms from exhaustion.

Joining Kaname was Teletha shortly after. Commander Mardukas directed that both be transferred to the Morison for treatment as their own sickbay still crowded with injured personnel would have been hard pressed to give them the care and the rest that both needed.

Wednesday, 0900 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Alternate Reality

Doctor Brenda Little rubbed her eyes then sitting up stretched as the simulation ended. Beside her, stood Major Azura Roux who spoke "So three out of three simulations shows the focal point to be 20 kilometers from the wrecked installation which like our own universe's installation is situated in such a way to trigger and focus the energy much like a parabolic mirror."

Doctor Little replied "It's a miracle that the Tuatha de Danaan even survived. If the remains of the turtles were any indication, they were within2000 meters of the installation, which put them almost dead center between the valleys to the south."

Major Roux spoke "How true and it explains what could be construed as eddies much like sea currents. Appearing and disappearing at various intervals upon what is and is not in the path of which they flow. Then there is the matter of even ending up in this universe."

Doctor Little replied "It may have to do with the control crystals. We know that each has an intrinsic frequency that each harmonizes at. If both control crystals are trigged at the same instance then the harmonic energies in theory would coalesce; on a level that transcends time and space which created the vortex which we traveled through. Now there lies a conundrum, if we utilize the same triggering event will it reopen the door that we came through so that both the Tuatha de Danaan and Samuel Eliot Morison can in fact return and hope that the same event will take place in our universe or will we be cursed to wonder between worlds till we can find our own?"

The door to the lab opened and walking in was Captain Andrew Simms who overheard Doctor Little speaking and he replied "What ever our fate maybe, we signed on to be here. You got your assignment during the briefing we had, now can either of you tell me if we can return to our universe; as also there is another matter too, how early can we trigger the event?"

Major Roux spoke "Triggering another event is feasible, however we have to wait for certain events to take place. Namely the time of day and of course the hopes that the main crystal has built up enough charge to be triggered unnaturally."

Captain Simms replied "As in sending another torpedo with a charged Lambda Driver crystal?" Doctor Little replied "Yes that is the unnatural event, but there are other factors such as the earth's magnetic fields. They too have to be in alignment which will not take place until after sunset at the earliest."

Major Roux spoke "Is there something else we are facing?" as Captain Simms approaching the nearby display typed in a command switching it to tactical.

Turning to face the women he replied "Azura you worked briefly with Aryl in conducting experiments to determine the feasibility of controlling combat vessels or aircraft via TAROS did you not?"

Azura replied "Yes sir, I did but it had limited success and there were complications which could only be corrected by the use of drug inhibitors. Mithril of course refused to utilize such procedures deeming them inhuman and dangerous because of the effects of that could occur after long term exposure by the human operator."

Doctor Little replied "Captain Simms, I was privy to that classified report concerning the "Whispered". Why bring it up now?" Andrew pointing over his shoulder replied "Because apparently in this universe they have no qualms about using "Whispered" to control remote combat vehicles. Major Roux remember the warning given to me by my doppelganger about the vessels they call Turbots?"

Azura replied "He said they were AI's? But from the tactical display it appears that he may have been mistaken." Andrew nodded then spoke "The Andrew Simms in this universe has very limited knowledge of "Whispered" and thought that the Turbots were AI's, when in fact a "Whispered" is controlling them from this universes equivalent of TAROS. Those contacts on the screen is why I am asking if we can leave early. It appears the doppelganger of Chidori is riding herd on three squadrons of those things. We might be able to handle four or five by ourselves, but not 21 and my doppelganger can not risk engaging them either. In a straight out shooting match we would loose as would he."

Major Roux replied "There is a slim chance captain of creating an earlier event, however it carries some risks." Captain Simms spoke "Lets hear it, just what would happen if we did carry that out?"

Doctor Little replied "The risk is that in triggering the event, we cause a disharmonized resonance which affects the crystal not only in this universe but our own as well; which would result in the likelihood of the crystal matrix of each to crack and shatter, which would strand us here. Then there is the matter of taking both the Tuatha de Danaan and Samuel Eliot Morison through the event horizon itself."

Major Roux spoke "Forcing the opening is one thing, but keeping it established is another. In short sir, we will have only one minute and 30 seconds to get through, before the event horizon closes. Both submarines will have to travel at nearly 50 knots to enter the event horizon and both have to be rather close together."

Captain Simms replied "Just how close?" Doctor Little spoke "In order to match the magnetic fields of each vessel, we have to be no further apart than 5 meters."

Captain Simms nodded then said "That is doable. We have outside of three hours before I have to decide to engage the alternate Danaan. Can you start working on getting an event trigger in place before then?"

Doctor Little looking towards the display screen replied "Two hours captain is the best we can do, but we will have it ready."

Captain Simms spoke "Thanks," as he departed the engineering lab for sickbay.

Doctor George Albert if he had never met the real Testarossa would have declared the doppelganger her identical twin except for one glaring difference; her personality.

For security reasons the doppelgangers had been transferred to the Morison from the Tuatha de Danaan and it had been Doctor Albert's task to examine and treat each one.

When Captain Andrew Simms arrived in sickbay at 1030 hours, he found Doctor Albert reviewing blood work from the alternate Teletha Testarossa. George spoke "Sorry for the extra precautions, but your Sergeant Major insisted and from my initial examination of this realities Teletha it is warranted. You should keep your distance; she tried to kill one of my nurses."

Captain Simms approached the bed then stopped. The doppelganger spoke "So it is true, Admiral Simms does have a doppelganger. I will enjoy taking you apart!" Captain Simms replied "I don't think so," then to the surprise of everyone slugged the doppelganger knocking her out cold."

Doctor Albert coming to Andrew's side to restrain him spoke "What the hell are you doing?"

Captain Simms replied "She's a "Whispered" doctor just like our Teletha only worse. Get her sedated and keep her in that state and prepare all the doppelgangers for immediate transfer to the UNAN battle group."

Doctor Albert delivering orders to his staff, turned back to Captain Simms and said "As I was about to say the doppelganger's blood work reveals presence of certain chemicals that inhibit and alter brain functions, hence her behavior and aggression. In short the same drugs and chemicals that we have encountered during raids on "Whispered" labs."

Captain Simms waiting as Doctor Albert administered a strong sedative to the doppelganger Testarossa saw the doppelganger Mao laying nearby and walked to her bed. The woman looking at him spoke "You are just like the admiral, a pain in the butt in everyway." Captain Simms replied "Perhaps, but once you get to know me I am a rather nice guy."

Seeing her strain at the restraints Captain Simms spoke "Doctor Albert? Do you have any more of that sedative?" Doctor Albert turning towards him replied "Yes I do captain."

Andrew turning away from the doppelganger replied "Sedate her too." The alternate Mao had one thing in common with their own Mao. She too could cuss up a storm and did so as Captain Simms headed for another part the sickbay to speak with Captain Testarossa.

Wednesday, 1130 Hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1, Alternate Reality

Captain Kaname Chidori opened her eyes and sighed. Her Teletha could no longer communicate. The image of the man standing before Teletha before she lost contact still burned deeply within her mind; Andrew Simms, but not the North American Naval Admiral she knew only through intelligence briefings.

The submarine that had pursued her was like her own, and Teletha's last conscious thought to her was that he was the captain. He had succeeded in causing some minor damage but little else and now angered over the capture of her First Officer, Kaname wanted revenge.

Her controller had other things on his mind and said so as she returned her attention to the screen "Kaname, we will get them back but it is critical that you not stir any further trouble. We have bargaining chips and we will use them."

Captain Chidori replied "Gauron, every moment I waste means they have a better opportunity escape me. I want both. Imagine the edge it would give us!"

Gauron smiled slightly as he rubbed the scar on his forehead then spoke "Yes my dear I know, but at least allow me to pursue the venue of discussion with Admiral Simms. It is he who apparently has Commander Testarossa."

Captain Chidori replied "Since when?" as Gauron looked briefly off camera replied "As of thirty minutes ago, she along with the remainder of your boarding party are in his custody. The UNAN desires a resolution to this incident and will overlook the installation itself."

Captain Chidori replied "I am through talking. You will convey to Admiral Simms that he will return my people when I arrive or I will launch a full scale attack. I will not take no for an answer." Then closing the connection, Captain Chidori spoke "Issue commands to the Turbots to follow in formation and then when in range begin hailing the UNAN battle group with my demands."


	4. Chapter 4

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Four

Currents of Time

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, 1230 Hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Alternate Reality

Doctor Little and Major Roux stood next to Captain Simms as they absorbed the statement relayed from the Atlanta, then as Admiral Simms appeared on the display screen, Captain Simms spoke "I understand the reluctance and the pressing need to avoid any further conflict by your prime minister; however we are very close to being able to trigger another event and I intend to do so. We do not belong here and you know it."

Admiral Simms replied "I will do what I can, but we are preparing to return Captain Chidori's personnel. How much more time do you need and how far do I need to be away? Because the last time it happened, it caused significant problems."

Doctor Little spoke "The effects will be experienced out to approximately 50 kilometers, however you should be safe at 75 kilometers which will negate most of the effects themselves; as for time we need one more hour."

Captain Ward replied quietly "The best I think we can do is 30 minutes. We will have to withdraw quickly admiral." Admiral Simms spoke "We'll do our best to accommodate. Captain Simms, Andrew. Good luck."

Closing the connection, Admiral Simms spoke "Drake. We have to give him an hour. Give me something to work with. We can't let Captain Chidori get any closer." Captain Ward replied "Aye sir."

Captain Chidori noted the UNAN fleet was turning away except for one vessel the command ship, the Atlanta. The only other contacts were the doppelganger Danaan and its sibling. The signal of an incoming transmission turned her attention away from the tactical display as the display flickered and Admiral Andrew Simms appeared.

"Captain Chidori, this is Admiral Simms. If you want your crew back you will have to deal with me." Kaname sat back and studied the admiral's image then replied "And what other demands do you have to try to hold over me? I can easily target your precious little fleet and send them to the bottom with a blink of an eye."

Admiral Simms spoke "That is if you dare to do so, but I know about your base now. Attack anyone and I am afraid that your controller Gauron would be very unhappy to be on the receiving end of a palladium enhanced bomb, and I don't need to describe the results of such a weapon being used."

Kaname stood "You're bluffing, the number of treaties that the United North American government would be willing to violate to use such a device would start another global war!"

Captain Simms reviewing the planned route of which the Tuatha de Danaan and Samuel Eliot Morison would sail looked up briefly at the tactical screen as a new contact alert sounded.

Lieutenant Taz Norton spoke "According to UNAN, it is a heavy cruiser submarine battle class. Vessel is the UNAN Seattle. Uh sir, it is commanded by Captain Alice Wren."

Lieutenant Alice Wren swiveled her chair and said "Me? I'm a captain?"

Commander Ward looked at both Wren and Simms and shrugged his shoulders "Don't look at me. I'm just a Chief of Staff on the Atlanta or I should say my doppelganger is. Jeez this could get interesting."

Lieutenant Wren turning her attention back to her station and then felt a friendly presence "Hello, so you are me, Interesting to experience such an event as this." As Captain Alice Wren sending the friendly greeting verbally hailed both the Tuatha de Danaan and Samuel Eliot Morison and surprising Captain Testarossa as well as Captain Simms.

Captain Testarossa replied "And a good afternoon to you Seattle. This is Captain Teletha Testarossa of the alternate reality Tuatha de Danaan," as Captain Simms announcing his identification looked towards the view screen in surprise.

Captain Wren spoke "Admiral Simms asked that I look after you till your departure. He decided a distraction was in order so he is busy at the moment but Captain Ward wishes to convey to his counter-part that the base raid was successful."

Captain Testarossa looking at the split screen replied "I was not aware of any raid can you possibly elaborate?" Commander Ward interrupted "They raided the counter-part to our Melida Island. Captain Chidori's controller Gauron was in custody as of 1130 hours."

Captain Testarossa replied "Gauron? But he…"

"Yes, dead in our reality," spoke Captain Simms, "But alive and well in this one and responsible for the "split" in the time line."

Captain Wren replied "Unfortunately he failed in persuading our Captain Chidori to call off a planned attack against your vessels. Admiral Simms is purely bluffing that he would unleash a palladium bomb on the base if she continues her approach."

The chirp of the intercom interrupted as the voice of Doctor Little said "Captain Simms, the charged crystal has been transferred. We must fire in 15 minutes." Captain Wren overhearing the announcement spoke "Captain Testarossa, Captain Simms. Please enter the transition corridor, we will be providing cover. Good luck to both of you on your next voyage." The screen then blanked.

Captain Testarossa spoke "Captain Simms, our charged crystal is ready as well. Prepare for synchronized firing on my command." Captain Simms acknowledged then turned to Lieutenant Wren "Assume your station in the chapel."

Closing communications with the Tuatha de Danaan, Captain Simms spoke "Command authorization Sierra-Seven-Baker-Zero-Zero-Able-Nine, release TAROS safety interlocks."

Ensign Aryl replied "Command authorization recognized. All safety interlocks released. Tuatha de Danaan confirms their safety interlocks released. Transition to merged link is in 5 minutes. Lieutenant Chidori is on station, Lieutenant Wren entering chapel."

The voice of Major Roux spoke "Synchronizing magnetic fields, with error rate of point zero five percent."

Lieutenant Takenaka spoke "Torpedo launch clock now started. Firing systems linked to Tuatha de Danaan."

Wednesday, 1300 Hours, AGFS (P)-02 Atlanta, Alternate Reality

"Seattle reports two torpedoes away from alternate reality Toy Box's," said Captain Ward. Admiral Simms nodding turned his attention back to an enraged Captain Chidori and spoke "Even if you attempt to fire at long range, none will get through and of course you have no place to run to now Captain Chidori. As for your Turbots send them in but I know they are controlled by you now so I will ignore them and target you directly; but I don't want to do that. I want to help you and Commander Testarossa; our doctors have been informed about the drugs that have been used against you and Teletha."

Captain Kaname Chidori replied "Help us how? Use us a lab rats? You are lying and have always lied. Your so-called prime minister spouting peace overtures sends out a fleet the likes of yours and to do what? You have already tried to destroy me with no previous offers of mercy!"

Captain Ward seeing an incoming signal opened another channel then the image of the doppelganger Captain Simms appeared and said "The Seattle is relaying this and we don't have much time. Patch me through to Admiral Simms and Captain Chidori."

Admiral Simms overhearing the request spoke "Patch him in," as he sat back in his chair the shaky video image of his doppelganger appeared and began to address Captain Chidori "What ever happened in the past Kaname can not be undone, but it can be. These are images from my universe. Some of the people you will recognize others you may not, but nevertheless those represent my reality."

Shifting quickly but slow enough to be seen each showed the history of Mithril from the beginning and Captain Simms continued "What I am showing all of you is classified. It is the beginning. I am sure Captain Chidori that you will recognize several of the devices. We call them "Whispered" torture chambers in my universe. Mithril is dedicated to rescuing "Whispered"; "Whispered" just like you, Commander Testarossa and Captain Alice Wren."

Admiral Simms let out a sigh then spoke "Yes Kaname it is true that we have our own "Whispered" but we do not use them as lab rats as you allege and I regret having to hunt you down but I had orders which I followed till now. I am risking everything now Kaname. I want your surrender, complete and unconditional. I will do everything possible to get you and Teletha treated. The drugs that have been used against you were to block certain functions of the brain, which is at least what my doctors have told me. Please let me help you!"

The twin detonations occurred and Captain Simms seeing the communications cutoff spoke "God help them all…" as the charged magnetic and electrical energy fields raced towards the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison who were traveling at 50 knots when they entered a hellish event horizon barely five meters apart.

Sunday, 1200 Hours, Melida Island, Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

Captain Andrew Simms had thought he was alone on the pier between the massive submarines the exterior damage to each clearly visible and it pained him that each had suffered so much but they had brought their crews safely home. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching caused him to turn around.

Captain Teletha Testarossa walking alone approached him and spoke "The full damage reports to both are in my office."

Captain Simms turned back towards the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison then replied "Major Roux already informed me this morning. Both will have to have extensive electrical overhauls. Two months on that alone, then the hull plating replacement and of course the repainting, want to flip a coin for who gets to dry dock first?"

Teletha replied no knowing if Andrew was joking or not "If you so desire we can. However I thought you should know that a Mithril research ship arrived at the position of the destroyed laboratory this morning and they report that there is nothing left of the structure and no signs of the control crystal, only a rather large crater extending into the bedrock for some 100 meters. There is no indication of volcanic activity in the immediate vicinity."

Captain Simms pondered what had happened in the alternate universe. Was their lab too gone with a similar crater as he replied "Considering we unleashed double the energy needed it caused a reaction we did not anticipate; we were both lucky when we came out of that event horizon."

Teletha spoke "Likely Doctor Little's simulations could not take into account the actual energy release since each of the charged Lambda Driver crystals would discharge at uncontrolled rates, and of course the time of day was another factor. The heated magnetic fields of both universes simply enhanced the energy transfer beyond expected levels."

Captain Simms replied "Some overload Teletha. Our trip through the first time was rather smooth almost like one transitioning from one ocean to another, the return was anything but. I meant to ask you, but did you experience a point like everything around you was molasses?"

Teletha spoke "I believe so, but it was a short sensation as then you collided with my aft hull." Andrew replied "The danger of traveling at speed. Alice lost control during that moment and regained it after we hit. Fortunately Kaname and Alice got back in synch; otherwise we might be sharing bridge space. I can only imagine what my keel looks like." Teletha looked at the Tuatha de Danaan's aft superstructure sail area, the mangled and torn titanium plating mute testimony to the force of the collision and said "I think Andrew we all were lucky. Care for lunch? My treat."

Captain Simms turning away from the submarines spoke "Lead the way Madam Captain."

Two weeks later, Alternate Reality, UNAN Advanced Operating Base Wake Island

Much of the island was artificial, built by man and machine. Admiral Andrew Simms viewed the massive complex that housed his command ship the Atlanta and now the Tuatha de Danaan in the distance. Turning away he walked the short distance to his simple desk and retrieving a data module he continued into an adjoining conference room.

The men and women gathered took their seats as Admiral Simms called the briefing into order and discreetly slipping the data module into a hidden port and then addressing Colonel George Albert he spoke "Colonel Albert, your study of the drugs used by the Eastern Naval Alliance on their "Whispered" concluded that it was mind and mood altering. How is the treatment progressing?"

Colonel Albert replied "Rather well I must say. I have been able to screen much of it from those who were targeted. However I made a disturbing discovery that many of the "Non-Whispered" crewmembers of the Tuatha de Danaan were under its influence as well. The food supplies on the vessel that I have had tested show high levels of the drugs as does the water storage tanks."

Andrew outwardly did not show any surprise but suppressing his rage replied "Water tanks? How?" Major Azura Roux spoke "Concealed disbursement canisters throughout the vessels distribution lines and well as inside the tanks. I am in the process of removing them now, but it will take time because there are so many."

Colonel Albert continued "Captain Kaname Chidori has had a change in personality. She is less inclined to show aggression except towards one of her bodyguards, named Sergeant Souska Sagara, and frankly it is more of a love/hate relationship if you catch my drift." Admiral Simms replied "So noted. What about Commander Teletha Testarossa?

Colonel Albert replied "Great deal less inclined to chalk up a kill of the day, and more so to be showing concern for those that she serves with. Neither Kaname or Teletha are rarely far apart for any length of time."

Captain Alice Wren spoke "My observations match that of Colonel Albert. I have briefly merged with both and they find my presence welcome and I believe that with further treatment, both should return to full duty and be beneficial to the UNAN."

Admiral Simms spoke "Very well, but keep the intrusions to the minimum and respect their privacy. As for their inclusion to the UNAN I will consider that issue as their treatment progresses. Colonel Kalinin? What about Gauron?"

Colonel Kalinin replied "As ordered, he remains in isolation for 23 hours a day with two thirty minute periods for exercise. The World Court prosecution team has concluded that it would be ill-advise to consider a trial at the World Court itself. They are requesting that it be held here at Wake Island." Admiral Simms noting that request replied "Captain Ward, please see to that request." Then closing the briefing, Admiral Simms asked that Doctor Brenda Little remain behind.

Waiting till they were alone, Admiral Simms spoke "Your alternate universe counterpart whom I had the pleasure to meet was apparently successful in getting them back to their own world. What have you discovered?"

Doctor Little replied "The energy sources that were utilized in triggering their return event caused the facility to disappear. A deep dive ROV discovered a 100 meter deep crater in the location that the lab once stood."

Andrew pondered that news and replied "So we should hopefully not experience an event like that again?"

Doctor Little replied phrasing her words carefully "Not of that magnitude, but there is a possibility of another if certain things were to take place." Andrew spoke "So you think there is probability that a small event could be created without the need of a crystal?"

Doctor Little stood and walking to a display screen, typed into a keyboard mounted on the nearby podium then replied "A small event, not large enough to allow the passage of a large object say the size of the Tuatha de Danaan or the Atlanta; but yes it is feasible based on the mathematical algorithms that were provided by my doppelganger."

Admiral Andrew Simms pressed the extract button for the data module as he rose from his seat and spoke "Consider what it would take to make a small event, large enough for say a heavily shielded torpedo casing modified to become a buoy when it completes its run to go to the surface. Do you think that might be possible?" Doctor Little replied "I believe so sir."

Present Day…, One Month later, Saturday, 1400 hours, Mithril Europe Scientific Complex

Captain Teletha Testarossa with Captain Andrew Simms and Doctor Brenda Little sat before members of the council. They had been summoned from Melida Island to discuss the alternate reality visit and the implications of their actions. Though Andrew could not identify any of the members all of whom were sitting behind privacy shields, he did recognize numerous voices.

The discussions had been heated which at times had made Captain Simms wish he was back on the Morison engaging hostile submarines which in his mind would have been a cake walk. Then there was the little matter of yet another event in the Devil's Sea, two days earlier. A Mithril retrieval team had responded to a buoy signal which when found was the upended casing of a Mk. 53 torpedo.

The device taken to Melida Island was briefly examined and then carefully packed for a flight half-way around the world.

The council president spoke "In regards to establishing dialogue with an alternate reality and our earlier decision to not become involved in such activities; it appears that our decision was circumvented. Captain Andrew Simms, please enter your Command Code at this time so that we may view the contents of the data module."

"For those viewing this image, I am Admiral Andrew Simms of the United North American Navy. This message was recorded at our Forward Operating Base located on Wake Island in our world's Pacific Ocean."

"Suffice to say, this will be the first and last attempt to communicate with my doppelgangers reality at the insistence of my prime minister." Andrew and Teletha heard intakes of breaths from the started council members as a photograph appeared briefly then faded from view, the photograph of a middle-aged woman posing before the United North American America flag was not familiar to him but obviously the woman was to the council.

Admiral Simms continued "Your attempt to get through Captain Kaname Chidori was successful. She surrendered. Your history lesson of what might have been influenced her greatly and saved us from a great deal of bloodshed. Medical treatment of Captain Chidori and Commander Testarossa continues and appears it will conclude successfully.

My chief engineer, Commander Azura Roux reports finding numerous disbursement canisters in the fresh water supply lines as well as the holding tanks of the Tuatha de Danaan, which contained the chemicals utilized to control their inhibitions and behaviors according to the information that was provided by Doctor George Albert of the Samuel Eliot Morison to the medical officer of my command ship; Colonel George Albert. In short Andrew, it was not only the "Whispered" being drugged but the crew of the vessel itself."

"Pause playback", spoke the council president. Turning to face her, Andrew replied "Madam President, I can assure you I had no idea that was the method being utilized in the alternate reality."

"Obviously it stands to reason, that they discovered this situation on their own," continue playback said the council president.

Admiral Simms continued "As for those behind it, they utilized a central figure named Gauron. We know that he was present at the discovery of the crystals that resulted in the awakening our "Whispered". You of course along with Captain Testarossa encountered the results. Because of his actions, he is being tried for crimes against humanity. Unlike your world, ours suffered bloodshed and holocausts after the discovery of the crystals thanks to Gauron. He will pay for his crimes."

A brief image of a court room appeared and a shackled Gauron seemed to stare into the camera gloating as he did so. Andrew felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

The perspective changed and so did the time stamp, this time it was Admiral Simms with Captain Chidori and Commander Testarossa with Captain Alice Wren. All four were standing on the deck of the alternate reality Tuatha de Danaan.

"This is the final recording that will be included in the data module," said Admiral Simms. Then turning to Kaname and Teletha he nodded. Both stepped forward with Captain Chidori speaking first.

"I have experienced the worst of my own behavior, the callousness of my actions which resulted in the deaths of many. Seeing my alternate, I had pondered what she had experienced within your world, the friendships and the camaraderie of others. Thanks to what you showed me, I can start my life anew and right the wrongs that I have done. Thank you."

Teletha smiled then said "You showed compassion when you could have easily killed. I too looked back and shuddered at what I did. Like Kaname I will start my life anew, and with hopes that we will together right wrongs with help of both Admiral Simms and Captain Wren. Thank you all. Farewell."

The screen displayed "End of Playback."

The council president spoke "It is hereby ordered that no further contact be attempted nor should there be any additional crossovers deliberately conducted. I am sure from what we have all seen and heard that this information should never be revealed, for the sake of this world and that of others. Captain Testarossa, Captain Simms you are dismissed and may return to Melida Island at your earliest convenience."

Rising from their seats, Andrew with Teletha left the council chamber with its gathered members in the darkness to ponder the ramifications of their interference to another worlds concerns and troubles.

Sunday, 1600 Hours, Melida Island, Mithril Western Pacific Combat Support Base

The waves rolling shoreward crashed against the rocks as they passed, the noise muted to the man above. Andrew casting his line set the base of the deep sea fishing rod into a support holder mounted to the bedrock and sitting back in the portable chair closed his eyes as his foot rested on the mount.

Ensign Aryl and Lieutenant Wren walked down the path careful to keep their movements quiet. Pausing before they entered the outcropping, Wren spoke "You sure that you want to do this? You spoke with Teletha; she admitted that both had been raked over the proverbial coals. Andrew might not be in the mood to talk about it."

Ensign Aryl replied "I have to at least know. Let the rest of the base wonder about it." "Stop blathering ensign, you are disturbing the fish," said Captain Simms. Both turned towards Andrew Simms who had been looking at them. Lieutenant Wren replied "Were we too noisy?" Andrew relied "They heard you in Tokyo. So come on over here and have a seat. Just what is it that Ensign Aryl wants to know?"

It took Captain Simms an hour to explain what happened. For Ensign Aryl, Simms had answered her question. Was there another me, as another answer came forth; that Mithril had ruled that no further crossovers would be considered or allowed. For better or for worse their alternate universe which they had only briefly visited would have to fend for itself just as their own did. With the discussion over with, Andrew asked that he be left alone and the two officers left without protest.

Lieutenant Wren stopping at the top of the path looking back towards Captain Simms, who seemed to be staring out to sea; lost in thought the fishing pole moving visibly. About to return to him, she felt Ensign Aryl's hand on her arm as the ensign said "I think we have done enough dredging of memories. Let's go back to the barracks."

Postscript

The story is a work of fiction, but some locations and facts described are real. Conjecture and theories abound as to why two seemingly insignificant areas on earth located in the Atlantic Ocean and in the Western Pacific behave as they do. Are there portals to other worlds, realities different from our own that at first appearance to an unwary traveler is the world that they are familiar with but in other ways not? I hope that you the reader enjoyed this tale of two worlds, so until next time. Safe voyages.

Steve Edward

Atlanta, Georgia January 2006


End file.
